Human Interaction
by Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3
Summary: AU.The project was to get to know your partner and, by the end of the year, be able to do an oral presentation on them.  Will Jamie and Lola's relationship cause ripples between their parents?[Lit and JJ evident]
1. Unofficial Comfort Kisses

**A/N:** Okay, so this is AU and it's just me trying to come back into writing so that my sequels are amazing when I get around to writing them. I really need serious harsh feedback people.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 1: Unofficial Comfort Kisses**

**Nobody's POV**

"So, how come I haven't seen you at society parties?" a boy with blonde, shaggy hair and green eyes, the spitting image of his father, asked.

"Oh, I don't—I'm not," she giggled nervously, "The last people in my family who lived in society were my great-grandparents."

"I see," the boy replied with a smirk, "I never did catch your name. Care to enlighten me?"

"Of course," she smiled sheepishly, "My name's Lorelai, Lorelai Mariano, but most call me Lola."

"Lola?" he questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"My middle name is Lacie. It's the first two letters of my first and middle name," Lola explained.

The boy nodded with a permanent smirk plastered on his lips, "Very creative."

"It was my grandmother. She's like that," Lola nodded decisively and then turned to the boy, "So, what was your name?"

"Oh, Jameson, Jameson Huntzburger, but everyone calls me Jamie," he answered her with a smile.

Lola smiled shyly and ducked her head down, "Who came up with Jameson?" she asked with a sidelong glance.

"It's a society name," Jamie shrugged, "My mom picked it out."

Lola chuckled a little, "I like you."

He smirked and looked her over.

Lola was stunning with her petite, but curvy form, hazel eyes, and jet black wavy curls. She was short for her age, sixteen and five foot two, but she didn't let that stop her. She was shy, but at the same time, she could surprise you and do something crazy. She channeled her mother most of the time, but sometimes her father or grandmother would spring up and jump in your face…you'd have to know her to understand.

"I like you, too," Jamie replied with a devilish smile on his face, much like his father's.

Jamie was the exact replica of his father: arrogant, charming, outgoing, and a tad irrational sometimes. The only thing that separated Jamie from his father was the way he treated people, women especially. His father, for most of his life, treated girls with utter disrespect, even if in a relationship with them. Jamie, on the other hand, treated all women with respect just to rub it in his father's face.

**Lola's POV**

"So, tell me about yourself," I requested as I took a seat on a bench just outside of the school, biting my lip.

"Well, my father is a jackass and my mother is a society bitch," Jamie chuckled humorlessly and ducked his head.

"They can't be that bad. What are their names?" I asked.

"My father is Logan Huntzburger and my mother is Stephanie Vancouver originally, now Huntzburger," Jamie told me, "And what about you Miss. Mariano."

"Well, my mother's name is Lorelai Gilmore, now Mariano, and everyone calls her Rory and my father is Jess Mariano," I answered, "My mom knows your dad."

"Oh really, how's that?" Jamie inquired.

"They dated when they were in college," I confessed with a thoughtful nod.

"Oh, well what happened?" he asked in curiosity.

"He cheated on her with his whole sister's bridal party, plus other things they haven't graced my ears with," I stated, bitterness lining my words and a sarcastic smile gracing my lips. I had heard the 'Logan' story many times before.

"Wow," Jamie sighed and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Yup, he was a real asshole," I smiled.

"I am nothing like him when it comes to women, I swear," Jamie explained hastily and put his hands up in surrender.

I chuckled, "Don't worry; I won't hold his mistakes against you."

"Good," Jamie smiled at me and took my hand in his, "I really like you Lola Mariano."

"I really like you, too, Jamie Huntzburger," I replied as Jamie leant in.

Our lips met in a sweet, gentle kiss. He placed his left hand on my cheek and his right on my waist while my right hand rested on his shoulder and my left on his thigh.

Jamie and I were in the same Human Interaction class at Chilton Preparatory Academy and were assigned a project together. The teacher had made the partners and paired us up with people they wouldn't normally 'interact' with. The instructions were to get to know your partner so that by the end of the year, you could do an oral presentation about them. We were getting to know each other alright.

We pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Goodbye Jamie Huntzburger," I whispered and bit my lip as I rose from my seat and jogged to catch my bus back to the Hollow. Boy did I have a lot to tell my parents.

I turned around to see Jamie; on the other hand, simply say dazed until one of his buddies from lacrosse came up and shook him from his reverie. Dazed and slightly confused, he made is way to his forest green convertible and drove off.

"Marco!" I called as I entered our single family home on Plum St. in Stars Hollow, Connecticut.

"Polo!" I heard from the kitchen. I set down my book bag and made my way into the kitchen where my father was seated with a hefty manuscript laid out in front of him, pencil in his mouth, reading glasses on the end of his nose, and coffee cup in hand.

"Hey dad," I sighed and took a seat across from him, "Where're mom and Tony?"

"Hey babe," my dad replied, "Mom's still at the inn and Tony's probably on his way home," he answered absentmindedly.

"Alright, well I'm going to head over to the inn because I need to talk to mom about something. See you later daddy-o," I informed him then kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs to change. I changed out of my Chilton uniform and into short jean shorts and a pink camisole with a white tank top over it. After slipping on some white flip-flops I was out the door and on my way to the Dragonfly Inn where my mother and grandmother worked.

"Michel, where's mom?" I asked as I made my way to the front desk.

"I do not know, but I do know that she is not doing her job as usual," Michel answered with a sigh and without even looking up from the guest book.

"Thanks a lot Michel," I replied sarcastically and went to the kitchen.

As I entered the kitchen an assistant cook walked past me and I was almost beheaded by a bowl of icing. I made a short, shrill sound and ducked as the cook, unfazed, lifted the bowl and continued on his merry way.

"SOOKIE!" I yelled throughout the kitchen.

"Hey Cookie! Looking for your mom?" Sookie wondered as she mixed something or other in a giant bowl.

"Yup," I smiled at the eccentric cook and went in the direction that Sookie pointed.

"MOM!" I called when I walked out of the kitchen. Out of everyone who worked there, my mom was always the hardest one to find. You could usually find Gran or Sookie in the kitchen and Michel at the desk. Lenny the cleaner was normally in the broom closet and Patricia the maid and on-staff nurse was normally wandering around aimlessly. But mom? No, she wasn't as easy to find. She was always running around making sure everything was perfect and the guests were happy. She was super manager! It got frustrating sometimes, but she was my mom and I love her to death, "MARCO!" I tried and almost the whole Dragonfly staff called out 'Polo'. Of course, the last, most exasperated 'Polo' was my very own mother, Rory Mariano, jogging down the stairs two at a time to reach me.

My mother being…my mother, tripped on the last stair and was about to do a nose dive when Lenny the cleaner caught her and set her standing upright. After she regained her balance, she ambled her way over to me and engulfed me in a huge hug, "Hey Cooks," she said into my hair, "How was school?" she asked as pulled away. If you haven't already noticed, my nickname around here is Cookie which gets shortened to Cooks and Cook.

"Hey mom, school was…interesting," I told her and we walked over to the little book corner they had set up. Not many guests went there, only regulars, who moved when we entered.

She set on her concerned face and replied, "What happened?"

"Mom, no need to worry. It's just this project we're doing for my Human Interaction class," I explained.

She smiled at his and readjusted in her seat, "Oh, what is it?" she inquired with interest.

"Well, Miss. Cox paired us up with people we don't normally hang out with and, for the rest of the year, we have to get to know them and then do an oral presentation on them," I explained to her.

"I see, so who's your partner?"

I laughed nervously, "That's the thing. You're not going to like this part," she eyed me curiously and urged me to continue with her eyes, "His name is Jamie Huntzburger and his father is indeed, Logan Huntzburger, biggest asshole alive."

"Language," she reprimanded futilely, "So, the bastard finally got married and reproduced did he?" she asked bitterly as she got up to walk into the kitchen. I followed her.

"Yeah, to a Stephanie Vancouver," I answered quietly as I trailed behind her, "He's not like his dad, mom. Don't hold what Logan did over Jamie's head."

She turned around and hugged me, "Of course not Cookie," she assured, then whispered, "I know you like him," then turned and went to find Sookie with a smirk almost identical to that of my father.

"_MOM!_" I hissed in disbelief, a blush gracing my features.

My mom laughed slightly as she signed something Michel held out for her and turned back to me, "I'm the mom, I know these things," she reasoned with shrug.

"I kissed him," I said quietly.

"Well we all know you most definitely channeled your grandmother there," mom laughed and pulled me into another hug, "How about we have an all girls sleepover tonight. You, me, mom, Mercy, Kacie, everyone," she suggested.

I nodded my head into her chest, "Sure mom."

**Meanwhile…**

**Jamie's POV**

As I walked through my front door I saw Maria, our maid and smiled at her, then heard the yelling from my dad's study. While this was normal, it didn't mean it wasn't annoying. Maria must have saw my emotions run across my face because after I grimaced, she rushed over and pulled me into a comforting hug. She was more a mother to me than my real mother. Because of Maria, I speak fluent Spanish.

"Hola, ¿como estas hijo?" Maria asked me concernedly. Which translates to: Hello, how are you child?

"Hola Maria, así así, ¿Y tú?" I answered which meant: Hello Maria, okay, and you?

"Bien," she answered, nodded and left to finish whatever task she had been about to engage in before I walked in.

"¡Maria!" I called, "¿Donde esta mi Papa?" (Maria! Where's my father?)

"Yo no sé mi hijo," she responded and started up the stairs. (I don't know my child.)

I sighed, set my backpack down and followed the screaming. Soon after a shrill scream, most likely from my mother, I heard a loud crashing sound and my father swear. I sighed again, but still treaded into the dangerous waters that were my parents fighting.

"I'M HOME!" I tried to yell over them, but of course they didn't hear me and continued, "STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and then took a deep breath, "Just stop or get a fucking divorce! For Christ's sake a kid can only take so much!"

"Jamie," my mom tried.

"No! Just stop, don't talk to me, don't talk to each other, talk to your fucking lawyers and try to salvage my childhood would you? Stop being the selfish assholes you are for one second and consider your son," I seethed and promptly left the room, whizzing past Maria and out the door to my car, my parents gaping after me.

I just…couldn't deal with that right now. I am beyond fed up with their constant fighting. I thought marriage was supposed to be loving? There is no love in that marriage. They don't even have sex anymore and I know because they were so completely obvious about it that I could tell you just by looking at them if they had or were going to in the near future. Pathetic isn't it?

Well, maybe I could go over Cameron's or Colin's house. That's what I normally do when I just have to get out, but for some reason, my car took me to Stars Hollow. A place I had been once with my father. I don't what he did, but we stopped at this diner, he went in, and then came back out ten minutes later. He seemed slightly depressed and completely pissed off, but what was new with my father?

I saw the diner we had stopped at and parked my car across the street. I took a deep breath and killed the engine then got out and walked into the diner. There weren't many people there; a few tourist-y people, some what seemed to be regulars, and, of course, the workers. I took a spot at the counter and placed my chin in my hands as I waited to be served.

"What can I get you?" a scruffy man asked in a gruff voice.

"Uh, just a soda will be fine," I reply with a nod of my head, drumming my knuckles on the counter. The man lets an annoyed look pass his face and then proceeds to the costumer next to me.

**Lola's POV**

After a little more talk with mom, I decided to stop by the diner to see my Popi and eat something. Going home would have been boring considering my dad is totally engrossed in his current manuscript and has been since this morning according to mom. I smile as I enter the diner at seeing my Popi looking at a costumer with annoyance as usual.

"Popi! I need coffee and chili cheese fries!" I announce as I amble my way to the counter and plant my, if I do say myself, big butt on a stool.

I love this place, the diner I mean. It's probably because I love cooking, but anyway, I want to run it when Popi can't anymore. I know that sounds horrible and completely morbid, but I really want to own this place one day. We all know my dad would never consider taking this place over considering he's in love with his publishing company and we also know that Gran and Popi aren't going to reproduce, so that leaves me or Tony. Tony is at Yale majoring in medicine, planning to be an ER attendant. I, plan on going to the Connecticut Culinary Institute and majoring in Italian Culinary Arts. I may not need the extra Italian food training, but I want to be able to have other job opportunities when I graduate in case Popi is still going strong.

"Of course Poppet," he smiles at me and goes into the kitchen to tell Caesar about my order. He then comes back out and gets me my coffee. If you haven't noticed by now, I have many nicknames. I don't know where they all came from, but I embrace them and have gotten used to being called twenty thousand things a day.

"My soda?" a familiar voice questions with slight irritation: obviously not a townie.

A look of annoyance graces Luke's face as he fills a glass with coke and slides it down to Jamie. Yes, my Jamie, from school. What is he doing here? I turned on my seat towards him, "Jamie?"

"Lola?" he asked surprised and almost choked on his soda.

I smiled delightedly, "What are you doing here?"

**Jamie's POV**

"Uhh," I darted my eyes nervously, searching for an answer, "My parents are sort of fighting right now. I blew up at them and walked out."

She looked thoughtful for a second, but never once did a look of judgment pass her features, "How'd you end up in Stars Hollow?"

"Oh, well, my father took me with him out here once a couple years ago and it looked nice enough so I just decided to come here," I rambled slightly.

She smiled at me, "My Popi owns this place and I'm going to own it one day, right Popi?"

The gruff man came out and smiled at her, "Of course Poppet," he replied and ruffled her hair a bit.

She scrunched up her face and slapped his hand away as he laughed, "Po-_pi_!"

"Sorry kiddo," he was still chuckling as she mock glared at him.

"So," she started as she made her way down to the stool next to mine, "What was going on at home?" she asked gently.

She really was as thoughtful, considerate, and understanding as I thought. This truly amazed me.

**Lola's POV**

He looked at me with this look in his eyes, like he was amazed at me. He was smiling softly and looked like he just wanted to wrap me up in a hug and never let go. Like I was the only person in the room and it made me feel special and warm inside so I did what my instinct told me to do. I closed the small gap between us and kissed him ever-so-gently on his smiling lips. He kissed back just as gentle and rested his hands on my waist while mine were cupping his cheeks.

I pulled back and touched our foreheads, "What happened?" I whispered as I used my right hand to stroke his cheek.

He sighed and looked contemplative about telling me. He searched my face with his eyes and finally decided on talking, "When I got home, I was greeted with yelling coming from my dad's study. I grimaced as the yelling got louder and my maid, Maria, rushed over to hug me. She only speaks Spanish, so growing up, she taught it to me, and so I speak fluent Spanish. We exchanged pleasantries and I asked where my dad was. She didn't know so I followed the yelling. After hearing a scream, then a crashing sound, and my father swearing, I yelled that I was home, but of course, they didn't hear me. I just completely lashed out and started yelling at them telling them to get a divorce already. They yell everyday and fight everyday. It gets tiring and I'm beyond fed up," he explained with downcast eyes the whole time.

I forced him to look at me and saw his pain in his eyes, "It's going to be okay," I whispered and gave him another gentle kiss.

Is it weird that after one day with this guy I trust him wholly and completely? Probably. Is it true? Absolutely. I just feel like we're the only people in the world when I talk with him and that scares me. I'm only sixteen and I've never began to feel this with any of my past boyfriends. We haven't even officially agreed to go out and we're kissing and comforting! I feel like I know everything about him and I'm scared to let him in. I'm always scared to let anyone in. It runs in my family. The only people who I have truly let in are my mom, dad, Tony, Gran, Popi, Mercy, Kacie, and Brent. I've got a lot to talk about tonight at that sleepover…

**Jamie's POV**

Did I really just put my trust in this girl who I've just _really_ met today? Yes. Am I insane? Probably. But I can't shake the feelings I get when I'm with her. I've only just met her and am telling her my home problems. Is that completely ridiculous or what? The only people that I've ever talked to it about are Cameron, Colin, Maria, and Loren. I don't know what I'm going to do about this, but I do know that I need to call Loren as soon as I get home. I'd call Cam or Colin, but they're guys and I need some girl advice. What am I going to do with this girl?

--

**A/N**: Okay, so that's it. I know how I'm going to end this, so now all I have to do is get there. That's the hard part, keeping it interesting enough to get you to the end. I really hope this doesn't suck because it's my first stab at real, multi-chapter writing in awhile. Please forgive me if this is horrible and TELL ME. I need hard critics to review because I want the constructive criticism so that I can get better so please be harsh. Please press the pretty little button!


	2. I Love Your Smile

**A/N**: Thank all for the reviews! I'm glad I haven't lost too much talent. Here is the second chapter, every other day updates as usual.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 2: I Love Your Smile**

**Jamie's POV**

After Lola finished eating her fries and drinking her coffee, she invited me back to her house to meet her father and mother, if she was home. If she wasn't, she said she'd take me to the inn where her mother worked. So, we were now on our way to her house. To meet her father. I'm nervous as anything.

**Lola's POV**

I'm taking Jamie to meet dad and I can tell he's nervous. While I understand his nervousness, dad is pretty cool about these things. He seems intimidating at first, but he's a Mariano, it's expected. I'm just hoping Tony isn't home yet because that's who Jamie should really be worried about.

We arrived at my house and I saw Tony's car in the driveway. I grimaced slightly and squeezed Jamie's hand.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

I smiled awkwardly, "My brother is home."

"You never told me you had a brother," he stated with a confused look.

I kissed him quickly and reassured him, "Don't worry, I'll keep him on a leash," I promised and tugged him along with me into my house. "Dad! Tony!" I called throughout the house.

"Kitchen!" I heard dad reply and then heavy footsteps coming my way. Knowing that they belonged to Tony, I let go of Jamie's hand and ran to meet him in the hallway.

"Tony!" I screeched excitedly and jumped into his arms. Tony is six foot two, a whole foot taller than me, at eighteen with black, shaggy hair and blue eyes. He lifts me and spins me in the air. I giggle and whisper 'I missed you' over and over again. You see, Tony has been enduring the first few weeks of college life as a pre-med student and hasn't been home since the beginning of the school year. We were close before he had to move out, so naturally, I'm excited to see him. "Be nice," I whispered before he sets me down. He gave me a confused look until he looked behind me. Still having his arms around me, he tightened his grip and his face hardened. I pried myself from his grip and walked over to Jamie, taking his hand and tugging him forward, "Tony, this is Jamie. We're working on a project for school together," I introduced.

"Hello," Jamie said and outstretched his hand to shake Tony's.

Tony simply stared at his hand until Jamie pulled it back, "I'm Tony, Lola's brother. Let's move to the kitchen."

"Tony…"

"Lola," he said sharply and I followed him obediently into the kitchen, squeezing Jamie's hand as we went.

Jamie's face had paled and I think he was cutting off circulation in my hand. I felt horrible, but I couldn't help Mariano, Danes, and Gilmore genes: it was a triple threat. It just couldn't be done.

"Hey daddy!" I said for the second time that day and gave my dad a hug and kiss on the cheek before returning to my spot next to Jamie. Tony had taken a seat across from dad and was waiting for me to introduce Jamie to dad. Seeing as dad was still totally engrossed in his manuscript…as usual, he hadn't notice Jamie standing there.

"Hey babe," he replied absentmindedly and set his coffee cup down. I was sure it was cold so I picked it up and brought it to the coffee machine to refill it.

"Dad, this is Jamie. We're working on a project from school together," I introduced for the second time. This got his attention and he immediately put his pencil and manuscript down and took of his glasses.

"Jamie Huntzburger, sir," Jamie once again, outstretched his hand.

Dad's face changed from intimidating to astonishment in a heartbeat, "Lace?"

"Yeah, Logan's son," I answered quietly.

"Sir, please don't hold my father's past actions against me. I assure you I am nothing like my father when it comes to the way he treats people," Jamie tried to explain hastily.

My dad slowly rose from his chair and walked to Jamie. Tony and I had never actually heard the whole 'Logan' story in detail. We understood that he cheated on mom, but we knew there was more to the story. He went to stand directly in front of Jamie and placed his hands behind his back.

**Jamie's POV**

"If I ever get word you treat my daughter with anything but respect, not only will not be able to walk for a few days, but I will not stop the people who would be in line to kick your ass. Is that understood?"

What the hell did I get myself into?

"Yes sir," I replied firmly.

"Back down Tony," Lola's dad said without turning around.

Lola and I let out a breath I imagine we both were simultaneously holding. Tony stood and made his way over to me as her dad resumed his seat at the table.

"Tony Mariano," he introduced with a smile and outstretched his hand, much like I had earlier.

"Jamie Huntzburger," I replied and shook his hand.

"Sorry for earlier, I'm very overprotective of my baby sister," Tony explained.

"I'm not a baby!" Lola whined from her place on her dad's lap where she was animatedly telling about her day. Her dad and Tony laughed slightly which earned her father a smack on the arm, "Shut-up, I'm not!"

"Welcome to the Mariano residence. How ya' doin'?" Tony chuckled.

**Lola's POV**

"So, does mom know you're working with a Huntzburger?" dad asked me.

"Yeah, I told her when I went there after school. I would have told you earlier, but I didn't know he was going to come here. It's a long story that I'll tell you later, but Logan and his wife fight all the time and he just needed to get away for awhile. Ugh, I don't want to get into this, but I like him dad, I really like him," I rambled in true Gilmore fashion.

Dad smirked at me, "Alright, well Tony and I seem fine. All you have to do is take him to meet mom, Lorelai, and Luke," he joked with me, although seriously at the same time.

"Dad," I whined, "Do I have to?"

"Do you know what would happen if you didn't?" Jess laughed quietly and gave my side a squeeze.

"Yeah, yeah," I smiled slightly and got up from his lap to go into the living room where Tony and Jamie had retreated to. He put his glasses back on, placed his pencil in his mouth, picked up his coffee cup and continued to read his manuscript.

**Jamie's POV**

Apparently, Tony had also played lacrosse in his high school years. He also said he's going to try-out for his college team. So, we got to talking about lacrosse and ended up in the living room with ESPN on. With the TVs volume on low in the background, Tony was telling an animate story about one of his lacrosse games from his sophomore year. Just as he was finishing up his story, I saw Lola in the doorway wearing a mile wide smile.

"Hey," I breathed, interrupting whatever Tony was talking about.

Tony looked confused for a second, but turned to see what I was looking at. By that time, Lola was smirking wildly.

"Hey," she smiled and ran in the whole way. She jumped at Tony and landed smack in his lap with her arms around his neck, "Hey Big Bro!" she laughed giddily and I thought to myself that I wouldn't mind hearing that for the rest of my life. I quickly pushed the thought away and joined Tony in tickling Lola until she couldn't breathe and had tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks.

At some point, we stopped because Lola and I had to swing by the inn and the diner. At the inn I was going to meet her mother and grandmother and at the diner we were going to pick up some food for an early dinner and I was going to formally meet Luke, her grandfather.

After saying our goodbyes to her dad, we were walking on our way to the Dragonfly Inn with our fingers firmly interlaced.

"So," Lola started, "what is this?" she asked bluntly and held up our locked hands.

"It's…," I searched for words, "whatever you want it to be," I smirked down at her and swooped in for a kiss.

"Yeah?" she said thoughtfully and stood in front of me, walking backwards, fingers still laced with mine.

"Yeah," I chuckled.

She smiled brightly and then put a thoughtful look on her face while tapping her chin with her forefinger. "Hmm," she posed, "I say," she stopped walking and kissed me firmly on the lips, "that," another kiss, "you should," a peck, "be my," another peck, "boyfriend," she smiled broadly again, wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me square on the mouth as I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and pulled her flush against my body.

We pulled apart, both breathless, and I replied, "I agree," with a smile of my own.

We walked the rest of the way to the inn with our arms around each other's waists.

Lola Mariano is my girlfriend.

**Lola's POV**

Jamie Huntzburger is my boyfriend.

I like the sound of that, but what will my mother think? There's no way she'll be able to handle seeing Logan again without killing him. I don't know what he did, but it was bad and it hurt mom. Therefore, Logan is an asshole any way you spin it. So, this is what Tony and I were told.

Mom and dad had dated during their senior year in high school then dad failed high school and ran off to Cali. He came back every year an a half or so and shook up mom's life until she met Logan. She started 'casually' dating Logan after dad came and asked mom to run away with him. They soon got serious, but then dad came back again and asked mom what the hell she was doing with her life because she wasn't talking to Gran and living with my great-grandparents. So, mom and Logan got in a fight and while Logan thought they were 'on a break', mom didn't know so Logan slept with all his sister's friends and when mom found out, she dumped him. But see, knowing our mom, we know that she didn't simply break up with him because of that. Knowing mom, she probably gave him a second chance and something _else_ happened for her to break up with him, something completely horrible and unforgivable.

We finally made it to the inn and as we entered, I yelled 'Marco' and listened closely for the two 'Polos' I was looking for. For once, mom and Gran were actually at the desk, mom on the phone, and Gran checking things on the computer and filling out bills.

"GRAN!" I yelled since I didn't want to interrupt mom's phone call.

"Hey Cook!" she exclaimed and moved from behind the desk to hug me. I moved out of Jamie's embrace and returned Gran's tight hug. We pulled apart and Gran eyed Jamie, "Who's this?" she asked with a smile and her eyebrow quirked.

"Gran, this is Jamie Huntzburger, my boyfriend. We're also partners on a project for our Human Interaction class," I introduced.

"Pleased to meet you ma'am," Jamie said as he outstretched his hand.

With narrowed eyes, Gran looked at his hand and then to his face, "Huntzburger," she stated as Jamie retracted his hand for the third time that day.

"Please ma'am—," Jamie started.

"Don't call me ma'am," Gran interrupted.

"Please Mrs. Gilmore; don't hold my father's mistakes over my head. I do not treat people as he does," Jamie explained…_again_.

Lorelai looked thoughtful, just as Lola had earlier, and then extended her hand, "Lorelai Danes, you hurt her, I hurt you, understand?"

"Yes," Jamie replied with a smile as he shook her hand.

"What's going on over here?" mom asked as she came over.

Gran jerked her thumb towards Jamie, "Huntzburger."

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Jamie Huntzburger, the one I'm doing the project with," I explained.

Mom smiled softly, "Hello, I'm Lola's mother. I'm sure you've heard the threatening speech at least three times today, so I'll spare you, just take care of her and do the opposite of your father."

"Yes ma'am," Jamie replied with a nod.

"Ugh, no ma'am. You make me feel old. Call me Rory," she smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Can I talk to you in my office?' she asked me quietly. I nodded my head and left Jamie with Gran while I followed mom into her and Gran's office.

"So, what did you want to talk about mom?" I asked as I sat on the desk.

"Why didn't you tell me he was your boyfriend earlier?" she asked quietly, hurt.

"Oh mom! We didn't decide that until our walk over here. You see, Logan and his wife were fighting and Jamie came home and told them to either stop fighting or get a divorce, to try and salvage at least part of his childhood then stormed out. Logan had taken him to Luke's a couple years ago and he thought it looked nice so he came here. I was in Luke's and well we talked, kissed, and then went home and he met dad and Tony," her eyes widened at this, "They scared him and what not, but they're cool with him now. Then on the way here I asked what this was and held up our hands that were interlocked…"

I went on to tell her the rest up until now and when I was done, she was nodding her head.

"So, you really like him don't you?" mom asked.

"Yeah," I bit my lip, "I really do," I smiled and hugged her.

"So, do you still want to do the sleepover thing tonight?" she asked me.

"Nah, but Marcy's coming over anyway. It's tradition," I told her while sticking my tongue out.

Mercy and I had been best friends since I can remember. Her mom and mine are pretty good friends, too. I think they met when they were in the hospital. Mercy and I share the same birthday, obviously. Her mom's name is Allison and her dad isn't around. She has an older brother and a younger sister. Her brother and Tony are good friends and his name is Travis. Her younger sister is only a year younger than us and her name is Hannah. Their dad left when Hannah was two. It was so hard for them so my family tried to be there for them as much as we could.

Mom chuckled, "I figured as much. Okay, let's get back out there. Can't leave them alone too long." And as we were walking out the door she muttered, "We're never having dinner with his parents."

This caused me to burst out laughing.

**Jamie's POV**

After Lola and her mom went into her mom's office, Lorelai and I talked. Mostly about the project for school and Lola, when Lola and Rory came out with Lola laughing hysterically and Rory smiling widely. I love her laugh.

She walks over to me, wraps her arms around my waist, and goes on her tip-toes to peck me seeing as I'm around five inches taller than her, "To the diner we go," she smiled and tugged me towards the door as I waved at her mother and grandmother.

We walked to the diner, our hands once again laced together, tightly grasped between us. I jerked on her arm so that she was as close as she could be and leant down to her ear, "I like you," I whispered and kissed her cheek as I snaked my arm around her shoulders.

She stopped us, turned to face me, put both of her hands on my two shoulders and pulled herself up to my ear, "I like you, too," she whispered and kissed me on the lips quickly.

We silently went back to walking, my arm around her shoulders, hers around my waist.

We were getting stares from random passerby-s and it was sort of starting to freak me out.

**Lola's POV **

We arrived at the diner with minimal distractions save for the stares we were getting. I'm sure Jamie's wondering why they were staring, but I'll explain later. Right now, he has to meet Popi and get his approval. A lot of people wander why I call Luke Popi because Luke just…doesn't really look like a Popi, but I'm half Italian, what can I say?

Anyway, as we entered the diner, still wrapped in each other's arms, Luke looked bewildered as I had suspected.

"Hey Popi," I greet quietly, "This is Jamie Huntzburger, he was in here earlier? He's my boyfriend and project partner," I explain.

"Huntzburger," Luke mumbles and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Yes, he's Logan son, but he's nothing like Logan, Popi, just give him a chance, okay?" I asked him.

**Jamie's POV**

Luke looked contemplative for a few moments before extending his hand to me, "Luke Danes," he introduced in his gruff voice as he had earlier.

"Jamie Huntzburger sir," I said with a breath of relief.

"Treat her right," he said sternly and then turned to Lola, "Hey Poppet, you need anything?"

Lola's smile instantly brightened and I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into my side. I dipped my head down to her ear, "I love your smile," I whispered, then kissed her on the lips firmly. As we pulled apart I saw her closed-mouth smile that still reached her eyes and a light blush creeping up her neck as she leaned into me.

--

**A/N**: I am SO sorry for not updating Tuesday. I had to baby-sit at my pool and then I came home and was exhausted then went to my friend's house to pack her bag and stayed the night there. Anyway, I'm liking this so far and the story about the Rory-Logan-Jess thing will unfold throughout the chapters. Press the pretty little button!


	3. Explain

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews!! They really mean a lot to me!! Everything you guys have questions about will be answered throughout the story! I promise! Do I ever leave you guys hanging? No, so be patient and buckle up for the ride.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 3: Explain**

**Lola's POV**

After we ordered the food we needed from the diner and got it, we walked back to my house, hands clasped together as we each carried a bag. As we reached my house I saw my mother's car and Travis' car out front of my house. I was so excited that I detached my hand from Jamie's, handed him my bag and ran to the front of the house. I barreled through the door and into the arms of one Travis Gallagher. He picked me up and spun me around as I squeezed his neck. I hadn't seen Travis in weeks and I missed him dearly.

"How's my little Lacie?" he asked. As you can see, I have a plethora of nicknames: Lola, Lacie, Cookie and variations, Poppet and variations, and Lace. My great-parents call me Lora claiming that my other nicknames aren't 'formal' enough. No one calls me Lorelai because it would be just too confusing.

"I am great, how are you?" I replied with a giant smile.

"Good, good," he answered and then I left his arms for Mercy.

"And how's my Mercy-Mae?" I exclaimed as Mercy and I met in a full-force bear hug.

"Good and how's my Lola?" she asked.

"Amazing," I gushed and it was only when I heard the front door creak that I remembered I had left Jamie to fend for himself carrying the food and opening the door. I blushed profusely and immediately rushed to the door to help him, "Oh baby I'm so sorry," I apologized as I opened the door and took a bag from him as I kissed him firmly, "Forgive me?" I pouted.

"Of course," he assured and gave me a quick peck and a smile before we started for the kitchen. I glanced at Travis who was busy listening to Tony who was whispering in his ear. After Tony was finished he looked at me and winked as a form of approval. I smiled back at him and followed Jamie to the kitchen.

As we walked I heard Mercy's footsteps behind me. I knew she would want answers.

We entered the kitchen and set the bags down. I turned to Jamie and kissed him deeply before shooing him to the living room. I then turned to Mercy with a shy smile on my face as she stared at me with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. I had some explaining to do.

**Jamie's POV**

After kissing me, Lola shooed me to the living room while she talked with Mercy. As I was walking through the hall that separated the kitchen and living room, I pulled out my cell phone to find twenty missed calls, ten text messages, and five voicemails. Three calls, three text messages and one voicemail were from Colin, two calls and two text messages were from Cameron, and the rest were from my parents wondering where I was. I ignored them for now and made my way into the living room.

**Lola's POV**

"Explain," Mercy demanded and placed her hands on her hips.

I proceeded to tell her everything from the class project to my mom's past with Jamie's father and everything in between. She smiled at the end and pulled me into a tight hug. We pull out and set up all the food to bring it into the living room for everybody. As we enter the living room I note the seating arrangements. The three boys are sitting on the couch; Jamie, Tony, Travis and my parents are sitting on the two arm chairs we have. This leaves Mercy and I on the floor. Bums.

"Okay, so Popi gave me the usual plus extra since we have guests," I said and put the food on the coffee table as does Mercy. We all dug in and took our respective seats. I sat on the floor in between Jamie's knees with Mercy to my right. We ate silently until mom broke it.

"So Travis, how is university?" she asked him.

"It's good. The first few weeks have been crazy, but good," he smiled at her and continued eating.

"And Mercy, I haven't seen you in awhile, what have you been up to?"

"I was visiting my aunt and my cousin Doug for the past four days. He just turned three and he is _so_ cute," she gushed.

"Aw," I said and as that conversation died down, we lapsed back into silence.

I couldn't take it anymore and broke it, "So mom, are you ever going to tell Tony and I about what really happened with you and Logan?"

"I did tell you what happened with Logan, Cookie," she responded without lifting her eyes from her food.

"Do you really think we're that stupid? We know there's more to the story," I retorted.

She snapped her head up in shock, "Yeah, mom, be serious, we know you're not like that," Tony backed me.

"We'll dsicuss this later," mom said with a comforting hand from my dad on her knee.

"Okay," I accepted her answer with a nod and continued eating.

I felt the couch move above me and then breath on my ear, "What the hell was that?" Tony hissed.

"I want to know what the hell my boyfriend's father did to my mother," I whispered back fiercely.

"I know, but this isn't the time or place to discuss it," he scolded.

"I know okay! But it was so damn quiet and it was on my mind. I'm sorry," I whispered sincerely.

"I know," he conceded and kissed my cheek then returned to eating.

Mercy looked at me questioningly and I gave her a half smile in return as I shook my head.

**Jamie's POV**

After Lola's little…outburst, Tony whispered to her, Mercy gave her a questioning glance and I put my hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. She kissed my hand in return and laced our fingers together. We stayed like that for the rest of the night as everyone ate in silence. I decided to face the music and return home at around nine o'clock. By this time, conversation had picked up and all awkward tension had slipped away. I had pulled Lola into my lap after everyone finished dinner and we all just started talking about anything and everything. I learned a lot about Lola's past and her family's past. I realized that I couldn't keep my hands off of her. Not in that dirty way, but I just had to be touching her whether it be holding hands, rubbing her back or thigh, or just holding her around the waist playing with the exposed skin of her stomach due to her riding shirt. Most of the night was spent in laughing conversation and Lola and I playing with each other's fingers.

"I think I'm going to head out," I whispered to Lola.

"Okay babe, call me tomorrow?" she questioned as she began to get off of my lap.

I nodded, "Yeah," I agreed and stood up as well, "I'm going to go," I announced to the room.

I got a bunch of 'alright-s' and 'see ya-s' in return as Lola and I made our way to the door.

As we reached it I turned around and pulled her close to my body. She rose up on her tip-toes and initiated a slow kiss to which I responded by cupping her face in my hands as she hugged my waist. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she readily opened her mouth to me. She let our tongues duel for a few moments before pulling away and resting our foreheads against each other.

She smiled up at me, setting her feet flat on the floor, "Bye."

"See ya," I returned and with a last peck she let go of my waist and I was out the door.

I walked slowly across town to my car and hopped in. I was really dreading going home so I didn't start the car and opted to call Colin.

"Where the fuck have you been Huntz!?" Colin said immediately after he answered.

"Chill out. I've been in Stars Hollow with my girlfriend," I answered.

"What? Wait. Where the hell is Stars Hollow and since when do you have a girlfriend?" he asked incredulously.

"About half an hour from Hartford and since today after school," I replied easily.

"Who is she and how did this come about?"

"Her name is Lorelai Mariano and she has ten million nicknames, she told me Lola. We got paired for a project in our Human Interaction class and it took off from there," I explained.

"I actually know her. She's in my trigonometry class and our parents know each other. She's pretty cool. I didn't know you were talking to her," he told me.

"Well, I wasn't, but this project is to get to know your partner and do an oral presentation on them at the end of the year. She's…amazing. She can be so shy and then BAM! she jumps at you. Like tonight, we're walking back to her house from her grandfather's diner holding hands and when we're about to come up to her house she drops my hand, gives me her food bag and sprints to her house and in the door without a word. I get in there and she's hugging some girl and there's another guy there smiling at them. I'm still trying to get in the door a little ticked she left me. Then, she hears the door and immediately blushes, walks over calling me baby and apologizing. She reaches me and as she opens the door and takes a bag from me she kisses me—and she is an amazing kisser—in front of everyone. Her mom, dad, brother, and the two people that I learned were her friend and her friend's brother. It blew my mind," I finished dazedly.

"She sounds great, dude, but your parents are flipping out. They've called my house five times and Cam's three."

"Sorry, but I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave and I wasn't about to sit around and wait for them to stop arguing to do it."

"Why didn't you come here or at least call me so I knew what the fuck was going on?" he asked.

"Because I was on autopilot. I just got in my car and drove. My car took me to Stars Hollow because my dad took me here a couple years ago and stopped at Lola's grandfather's diner. Of course, I didn't know it was her grandfather's and I didn't know she lived here, but now I think I know why he came here. To see her mom," I had figured this out earlier, but didn't comment on it, especially after Lola's outburst.

"So tell me more about this girl and how she knows your parents," Colin requested.

"Well, she's gorgeous, but you know that. She acts shy at first until you get to know her and she doesn't give a flying fuck what people think about her. She's amazingly genuine and caring towards those whom she cares about and has a good relationship with both her parents and grandparents. She absolutely adores her brother, Tony, her best friend, Mercy, and her best friend's brother, Travis. Her brother is in his first year at Yale as a pre-med and they've always been close so his being away at college has been hard on her. Her mother's name is also Lorelai as is her grandmother's and great-grandmother's. They call her mother Rory and her great-grandmother Trix. Her dad is Jess Mariano."

"You mean—"

"Yes, as in the author, JD. Her mother was formerly Rory _Gilmore_," I informed him.

"You mean—"

"Yes, _the_ Rory Gilmore. The one our grandmothers go on and on about how she could have been so good in the DAR and the one my father fucked over. She is now Rory Mariano," I explained and heard Colin exhale.

"Dude, what are you getting yourself involved in?" he asked.

I didn't really have an answer for him so I stayed silent.

**Lola's POV**

After Jamie left I returned to the couch and lay down with my head in Tony's lap as we continued to talk. I loved having Jamie there that night. It was amazing, the feeling of being held. It just seemed like he couldn't keep his hands off me and I loved that. It made me feel so special, knowing he just couldn't stop touching me. My favorite touches were when he'd kiss the back of my neck and give me shivers or just hold my hand and play with my fingers. I falling and I'm falling hard.

This scares the shit out of me, but I shake the thought away and focus on my parents who are in the process of clearing their throats and politely asking Mercy and Travis to wait in my basement bedroom while they talk to us.

This was it; we were going to find out what Logan _really_ did.

**Jamie's POV**

"Jamie?" Colin called through the phone.

"I'm here, but I don't really have an answer for you. Her parents didn't tell her the whole story about what happened with my dad and she knows it. She asked them during dinner what really happened," I blew out a breath, "It was very awkward. They're probably telling her right now," I sighed.

"Tough dude, she's going to flip," Colin conceded.

"I know dude, I know," I sighed and put my head back against the head rest.

**Lola's POV**

I sat up straight as mom cleared her throat.

"We didn't tell you the whole story before because you were too young," mom explained.

"Well, we're old enough now so spill," I blurt and sit on the edge of the couch.

"You see, Logan did cheat on me with his sister's friends, but that's not when I broke up with him. After that happened, he started going out more, getting drunk more often and going on more business trips. I knew he was cheating on me, but I wasn't strong enough to leave him. He started to hit me when he came home from business trips. He would be so mad at his father for forcing this life upon him and be so drunk that he took it out on me. I yelled and cried and told him to stop, but he didn't listen and continued."

I was crying as was my mom while my dad did his best to comfort her and Tony me.

"Eventually I called your dad and told him what was going on. He was furious. He came up right away and helped me move my stuff here to the Crap Shack. We took Logan to court and won. He paid a fine and spent one year on unsupervised probation. Since we won, he was pissed and made sure I couldn't get any job anywhere remotely close to home. That's one of the reason's I manage at the Dragonfly. Then, a couple years ago, Logan came here and served me with papers stating that he was suing me for a bunch of odds and ends from our relationship. His case had no support and he lost. He hasn't contacted us since then, but I never really forgave him for any of it," mom shrugged helplessly and leaned into dad.

He kissed her softly and whispered, "I love you," to her.

She nodded and buried her face in the crook of his neck. I felt terrible for her and immediately rushed to her side, hugging her as tight as possible. I felt Tony walk behind me and lay a hand on my back while rubbing my mom's arm in comfort.

How was I going to date Jamie, the son of my mother's past abuser?

**Jamie's POV**

"So, what are you going to do?" Colin asked me.

"I guess I'll just talk to her about it when I call her tomorrow and see how much damage there is. I can't loose her Colin, I just can't," I confessed.

"Don't worry about it. Just go home and get screamed at, that will take your mind off of Lola, and you'll get a headache and go to bed. Worry about it tomorrow morning," he suggested, trying to slightly lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I think that's what I'll do," I conceded and after saying our goodbyes we hung up and I drove off, heading for hell.

**Lola's POV**

This was too overwhelming. A million thoughts were running through my head. How was I supposed to be with Jamie when his father _abused_ my mom? It was a question I had no answer to and it was _killing_ me. I really had feelings for him and now _this_? I shook my head as it lay against my mom's stomach and let my tears flow. I needed to talk to Mercy.

"I-I'm going to go talk to Mercy. I'm so sorry that happened to you mom," my voice cracked, "How am I supposed to date his son?" I whispered helplessly and flung myself off the floor and to the basement stairs.

"Don't worry too much about her guys. She's just stressed out and overwhelmed. Mercy, Travis, and I will take care of it. You know if we can't handle it we'll tell you," I heard Tony reassure my parents before following my steps, although slower, to the basement.

Mercy and Travis stood immediately as I reached the bottom of the stairs. By this time I was sobbing and to tell you the truth, I didn't know why. Sure, I was upset for my mom and because of Jamie, but I was crying my eyes out over some guy that I just met that day. I didn't understand it and I'm not going to pretend I did. I'm so overwhelmed with feelings that I'm panicking and my knees give out as my breathing becomes irregular.

I've never felt like this before.

Mercy reaches me right before I hit the floor and holds me up until Travis strides over and picks me up bridal style. I cry into his shoulder and squeeze his neck as he carries me to my bed and gently sets me down. As soon as my body touched the bed I curled up into a tiny ball and continued to cry. Mercy sat down beside me and put her arm around me, rubbing my arm, smoothing my hair, and kissing my head while trying to soothe me.

Finally, Tony arrived in the basement and was by my side in an instant. He picked me up and set me down in his lap. I clung to his neck and continued to cry for reasons unknown. Mercy continued to rub my back and Travis smoothed my hair down.

What was I to do?

**Jamie's POV**

I drove home slowly and deliberately parked my car where my mother hated me to. I made my way to the door at turtle speed and opened the door. As soon as I stepped foot in the house Maria was all over me scolding me in Spanish as I tried to explain to her why I left and such. She shook her head at me and ushered me into my dad's study where my parents were waiting for me. To my surprise, they didn't scream at me as soon as they saw me. My dad was sitting in his office chair behind his desk and my mom was sitting in one of the two chairs in front of it.

"Sit," my father ordered.

I obeyed and sat in the chair next to my mother.

"Where the hell have you been young man?" my father hissed angrily.

"In Stars Hollow with my girlfriend," I hissed right back.

His eyes burned with fury at the mention of Stars Hollow. I laughed in his face, "Yeah, I'm dating her daughter. Her dad is a hell of a lot better dad than you could ever be," I spat.

"Jameson," my mom scolded.

"No, he deserves it, after all the shit he put Rory through, he deserves this," I fired back at her.

"Jamie, we're getting a divorce."

**A/N**: Ha-ha, cliffy! I hope you like this chapter! I had to rewrite it because my brother turned the computer off before I saved the first five pages, but I think it turned out better so it's all good. Press the pretty little button!!


	4. It Wasn't My Story To Tell

**A/N**: No comment.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 4: It Wasn't My Story to Tell**

**Lola's POV**

After a few minutes my tears subsided and I lifted my head.

"Hunnie, what's going on?" Mercy asked and squeezed my arm lightly.

"Logan, just, he just did horrible things to my mother. How am supposed to date his son? What if I have to go to his house? I wouldn't even be able to look at Logan without punching him in the face and then spitting on him," I cried.

"Aw, Lace, everything is going to be okay. You'll just have to talk to him about it," Travis shrugged and continued to run his fingers through my hair.

"This is so messed up," I whined and buried my head on the crook of Tony's neck.

**Jamie's POV**

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You're right. We either need to stop fighting or get a divorce and since we obviously won't stop fighting anytime soon, we're getting a divorce," my mother explained.

"How is everything being divided, where am I going to live? Have you thought of any of that? Mom, what are you going to do for money?" I questioned in a blur.

"Your mother will keep this house, I will keep the Martha's Vineyard house, you will live with your mother and you may visit me if you wish. Your mother will be working as a secretary for a law firm. She has money in trust funds and the house is paid off, so this will not be a problem," my father explained.

"I want to know why you did it," I told him after a few moments of silence as I soaked up this new information.

He sighed dramatically, "Did what?"

"Why'd you ruin her reputation? Better yet, why the fuck did you hit her?" I seethed.

"Language!" mother reprimanded.

"I ruined her reputation because she ruined mine. I hit her because I was drunk and an asshole," my father told me.

"Am," I corrected, "You should have said 'I _am_ an asshole.' You still are," I replied easily with a smirk.

"You're such a smartass," he commented.

"I learned from the best," I retorted and promptly left the room.

**Lola's POV**

"Lola, you're just going to have to listen to Travis and talk to him. For now, I want you to settle down, change into some pajamas, and go to bed, okay?" Tony ordered and rubbed my back soothingly.

I nodded mutely and got up to go to my drawer. I heard Tony and Travis stand up and give Mercy a hug before coming to me. I stood up from my crouched position and let Tony wrap me up in a tight hug and kiss my temple, "Night Lola."

"See you in the morning," Travis whispered as he wrapped me up in his own hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Night," I whispered to both as they ascended the stairs.

I turned to look at Mercy and let a few tears slip down my cheeks as I sniffled.

**Jamie's POV**

After I stepped out of my father's study, I glided into the kitchen to get some milk before I went to bed. I reached the kitchen, opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the gallon of milk we had stashed in there. I poured myself a glass, drank half of it, dumped the rest out, and then treaded upstairs.

I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep thinking about what kind of conversation I was going to have with Lola tomorrow.

**Lola's POV**

I pulled on some patchwork boy shorts and a red lacy camisole after the boys were gone and slipped into my queen size bed next to Mercy. She rubbed my arm until I fell asleep thinking about the conversation I was bound to have with Jamie tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and off-key singing coming from upstairs. I rolled over and noticed that Mercy wasn't there and that my eyes were tired from crying. I slowly climbed out of bed and threw on a light, shear robe, put on my red slippers and walked upstairs. I was sure my hair had to be a mess, but I didn't care. It was just Mercy, Travis, and Tony.

Or so I thought.

**Jamie's POV**

As I woke up this morning, I had this itchy feeling…like, I just couldn't be in that house, with these _people_. I never thought I'd be able to hate anyone, but I'm almost positive I hated him in that moment. I truly hated my father. Also, at that moment, I was grateful that I didn't treat people anywhere close to as bad he did.

I looked down and realized that I had fallen asleep in my uniform from yesterday. I sighed, got up, took a shower, shaved, and got dressed for the day in a navy Polo shirt and khaki shorts. I decided that instead of calling Lola, I'd just go to her house. I was really dreading the conversation, but I would have to deal with it.

I told Maria that I was leaving and where I was going and then left. I stopped at a drive-thru McDonalds and got some breakfast before finally arriving at Lola's. I heard some music and smiled at her eccentric family.

I parked my car on the curb in front of her house and walked up to the door. I knocked and waited for someone to answer. Mercy answered the door dressed in white dorm boxers and a powder blue lace camisole. Her hair was falling out of her messy bun and she had a sad smile on her face when she realized it was me.

"Come in," she greeted, "Lola's still sleeping," she informed as she closed the door behind me. She led me into the kitchen where Tony and Travis were laughing and making breakfast. "Jamie's here," Mercy said softly.

"Oh," Travis slowed his movements and made an 'o' out of his mouth.

"I thought you were going to call her," Tony said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, I know. It's just, when I got home last night my parents told me they were getting a divorce and I just couldn't be in that house with them," I explained, eyes darting nervously.

Tony nodded and everyone continued cooking. I took a seat at the table and Mercy sat across from me.

"So, where's Jess and Rory?" I asked, to start conversation.

"Jess had to go to his publishing company today and Rory is at the Dragonfly," Mercy explained as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Ah, I see," I drummed my knuckles on the table, "How is she?" I asked quietly, my head hung.

"Not good," she answered just as quietly.

Just as I was about to respond, Tony and Travis broke out in song with the song on the radio. Mercy smiled brightly and joined. It was _'You Can't Take the Hony Tonk Out of the Girl'_ by Brooks and Dunn and they were belting it out.

"_Yea, she lives in L.A, she flies to New York City. That woman's been around the world. You can take the girl out of the Honky Tonk, but you can't take the Honky Tonk, take the Honky Tonk outta the girl_," they sang off-key and out of tune.

I laughed and joined in with them. Just as the song was coming to an end, the door to what I assumed was the basement opened and Lola appeared. She looked horrible and as her boyfriend, that worried me. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, her face was blotchy and her hair was simply all over the place. I immediately stopped singing and rushed to her side. I pulled her into a tight embrace and I heard her sniffle into my chest a few times before lifting her head to look up at me. My arms were around her and her arms were trapped between my chest and hers.

"What are you doing here?' she whispered hoarsely.

"I came to see you and talk to you," I replied as I put a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "My parents are getting a divorce; I couldn't be in that house with them," I explained as I darted my eyes all over her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said while looking down and jiggling her leg a little.

"I'm not," I whispered and kissed the top of her head. She sighed into my chest and wrapped her arms around my torso.

**Lola's POV**

I wrapped my arms around his torso and made a pouty face into his chest. How was I going to do this? This father abused my mom. I couldn't wrap my head around that.

I smelt coffee, where is it? "Coffee," I muttered.

"What babe?" Jamie asked me softly.

"Coffee," I mumbled again and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Hey Mercy, can you get her a cup of coffee?" I heard him ask Mercy, but I was still a little hazy. I pulled my arms from around his torso to between our chests instead. I buried my face in his chest and took in the scent of him. He smelled like expensive soap and axe. He was rocking us now. I just wanted it to go away. Everything and everyone except us. I just wanted to be held by him forever and that _really_ scared me. This is wrong. I just formally met him yesterday. I should not have wanted him to hold me for forever, but I had. I had wanted him to sit with me and hold me tight for hours on end just so I know he was there. I know it wasn't right, but it was true, that much I knew.

I felt him move his hand to accept the cup of coffee Mercy had gotten for me and slightly detach himself from me to hand it to me. I gratefully took the mug in two hands and gulped it down. And as I stood there, in the middle of my kitchen, in skimpy pajamas, sipping coffee, Jamie held me in a loose embrace where his arms were around me, but it was like I was in a cocoon and he just stared at me with those same amazed eyes from the day before.

**Jamie's POV**

I didn't know what to do. She was a total wreck over this and I was just unsure of how to handle it. Sure, I was her boyfriend, but I had just formally met her yesterday. This couldn't be right, how could I feel this way so quickly. I just wanted to hold her forever; make all her pain go away. I guided her to the living room and we sat down on the couch together.

Then I remembered that I should have called Colin. Shit.

"Hey, baby, I have to call Colin real quick. He was kind of worried yesterday," I told her.

She nodded mutely and dug herself deeper into my side. Guess I was making this call right here.

I sighed and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I dialed Colin's number and waited, "Hey man, what's up?" he greeted.

"Parents are getting a divorce," I told him.

"What?" he asked astounded.

"Yup, I got home last night and they told me. Mom keeps the house and dad gets the Vineyard house and I'm going to live with my mom," I explained.

"Wow," he stated, "At least you don't have to live with your dad. Where are you?" He asked.

"Lola's," I answered as I rubbed her arm up and down.

He whistled, "How's that going?"

I sighed, "I don't even know dude," I answered.

"Can I talk to her? I need to pass something on," he said.

"Sure hold on," I responded and put the phone on my shoulder, "Hey," I shook her arm a little and she looked up at me, "Can you talk to Colin real quick?"

"Colin who?" She asked.

"Dugrey," I answered her.

"Really!?" She asked, excited.

"Um, yeah," I replied, confused.

"Uh! Give me the phone," she said and took the phone from me, "Colin! What have you been up to?"

**Lola's POV**

"Nothing, dad wants to have lunch with your parents. Something about a legal thing? I don't know," Colin told me.

"Oh, I don't know either. Probably something with the publishing house," I waved off, "I didn't know you were friends with Jamie! Do you know who his father is?"

"Yes Lace, I know who his father is. Why did you tell Jamie your nickname was Lola?" he asked and I smiled.

"Most creative one," I shrugged even though he couldn't see me.

He chuckled, "I actually believe that. So, I heard you found out the whole story last night," his voice softened considerably.

"Yeah, I can't believe that happened to my mom," I told him as I picked at an imaginary loose thread on my shorts.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he apologized and I smiled sadly.

"It wasn't your story to tell," I whispered.

"Don't let this interfere with your relationship with Jamie. He really likes you, Lace," Colin said sincerely.

"I won't," I assured him.

"So, how confused is he right now?" Colin asked, trying to lighten the mood.

I smiled and looked up at Jamie who was staring straight ahead with a contemplative look on his face, "Completely," I answered.

"Well, put him back on and I'll explain," he ordered and I complied after a laughing goodbye.

I handed the phone to Jamie and put my arms around his torso, resting my head on his chest contently. I loved Colin. He was like my brother or cousin. He always knew how to brighten my mood. I smiled at the thought and fell asleep on Jamie.

**Jamie's POV**

While Lola and Colin had their conversation, I stared at the wall, straight ahead, trying to figure out how they knew each other so well. I've known Colin all my life and he never mentioned any Lolas. That's it! Lacie, he's known a Lacie since he was born! He must call her Lacie instead of Lola. Jeez, I should have figured that out…

Lola hands the phone to me, "Hello," I said, a little irritated.

He just laughs at me, "Hey man. Sorry I didn't tell you. I just wasn't sure if it was Lacie or some other girl. Actually, I was pretty sure, but Lacie doesn't normally tell people her nickname is Lola and I thought maybe it was someone else," he explained.

"Oh," I respond, a little surprised, "Anyway, I need to talk to her, so I'll call you later."

"She's sleeping," he said immediately.

"What?" What the hell?...

"If I know my Lacie, she's had one cup of coffee already. She's leaning against you and has been snuggling into you ever since she got up. If she's on schedule, she should be sleeping against you right now. She gets tired after waking up on the weekends and takes weekend morning naps. Not to mention everything last night, her eyes are probably tired from crying," he said and I was completely amazed.

"How did you know that?" I asked as I looked down at Lola to see her asleep.

"Dude, I've known her as long as I've known you. I've seen her through everything in her life. It's these things you pick up when you know someone that long. I know your morning routine," he explains.

"Alright, well I'll call you later."

"Alright man, bye," he bid farewell and I hung up.

I sighed and leaned my head back on the couch. I pulled Lola closer and kissed her head before closing my eyes and falling asleep with her.

**Lola's POV**

I wake slowly from my weekend morning nap and see Mercy sitting next to me with a zip-up hoodie hanging loosely off her shoulders. She looked over and we smiled softly at each other. I looked up and saw Jamie sleeping. He looked so peaceful, but we needed to talk. I shook him a little and he woke up abruptly.

"What? What's going on?" He asked sleepily.

"Nothing baby, I just want to talk to you," I whispered.

He smiled slightly and leant down to kiss me. He cupped my cheek with his right hand and begged me entrance. I willingly opened my mouth to him as he deepened the kiss. I grabbed his jaw and deepened the kiss further, showing him that this would not ruin us. After a few moments of tongue dueling, he pulled back and genuinely smiled at me. We both were breathless.

**Jamie's POV**

"Did you know what your dad did to my mom?" she asked me once we caught our breaths.

"Yes," I answered honestly.

Tears gleamed in her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my story to tell."

--

**A/N**: Okay, so you guys are seriously lagging in the reviews department. I won't be updating again until sometime around July 17th or 18th because I'm going on vacation this Saturday. I may have a chapter out before I leave, but don't hold me to it. I will have a new ONESHOT out for Hatty because she had her Vienna auditions this week. Press the pretty little button!


	5. Complicated Simplicities Confronted

**A/N**: I'm back from vacation! Sorry for the long update. I don't have much inspiration for this anymore, but I really like it so I'm going to do my best to continue regularly.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 5:** **Complicated Simplicities Confronted **

**Jamie's POV**

"So, tell me about your parents," she requested, dropping the subject for the moment.

I gave her a half smile and pulled her tighter against me, "I got home last night and mom told me they were getting a divorce. Dad's going to go live in our Martha's Vineyard house and mom gets to keep the one here. I'm going to live with my mom and dad said I could visit when I wanted, but I'm not going to. My mom is working as a secretary and has trust funds so she's set financially. All that's left is the paper work," I explained.

She hugged me tighter around my torso and nuzzled her head into my chest, "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

I kissed her head, "Don't be, I'm not."

**Lola's POV**

I smiled widely at him and hid my face in the crook of his arm. I still didn't understand how I could be so comfortable around him when I barely know him. I need to talk to Mercy, Kacie, Mom, and Gran…maybe Brent and Colin too…hmm.

I looked up at Mercy and, feeling my gaze I assumed, she turned her head and looked back. I tried to communicate with her through my eyes and she mouthed '_Go with it_' back at me. I nodded and lifted my head to look up at Jamie. He was looking at me and when our eyes met he smiled and leant down to kiss me.

I returned the kiss and then pulled away slowly. I got up gracefully, pulling him with me, and tugged him with me back down the basement. I saw Tony give us the eye and Travis calm him down. God, Tony was so overprotective…

**Jamie's POV**

She took me downstairs and I was pretty sure we were about to have a long talk. Long talks scared the shit out of me, but we also had the project to think about, so I guess it was good. She took me with her to sit on her bed and took a deep breath before opening her eyes and facing me.

"I don't want our parents' past to interfere with our relationship _now_," she started.

"I understand that you may be scared that I'm the son of an abuser. But I can assure you," I made sure to look her straight in the eyes so that she knew that I wasn't lying, "I could never do that to you on anyone else for that matter. I don't trust my dad as far as I can throw him and to tell you the truth, I hate him. I know that that's a strong word, but he's never been good to my mom or to me or to anyone for that matter. I know he's my father, but he's not my dad and he could never be my dad. He's too cold hearted and just a jerk," I explained as I smoothed down her hair, "_I'm_ scared of _this_," I confessed after a few moments of silence.

**Lola's POV**

It was like he read my mind.

I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso tightly, burying my head in his chest, "I'm scared of this, too."

He wrapped his arms around my back and gave me a light squeeze, "Let's just go with it and see how we end up," he suggested quietly as he made circles on my back with his thumb.

I sighed heavily and then took a deep breath, "I think it's the only thing we can do," I whispered.

We stayed like that for hours, just sitting there and holding each other. It was weird, to tell you the truth. I'm not really like my mom. Everyone is so sure that I'm the exact replica of my mom, but really, I'm only shy when I want to be. I'm shy when I'm not sure about someone. The rest of the time, I'm crazy, outgoing, and sometimes blunt and forward. I mean really, did you ever see mom dancing or doing gymnastics? No. I don't know where I got my balance since neither of my parents ever did any physical activity, that is, if you don't include my dad fighting…I do like to read though, but who wouldn't when you have my parents as parents. I could read before I could speak in full sentences…

Anyway, back to the point of that ramble, I had never been in a serious-long-term-real love kind of relationship. Sure I had had boyfriends, but they had only lasted a couple months, four at the most and then I got bored. I went to parties and drank and hooked up with guys, but never that real thing with anybody. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't a slut by any means. I know every guy I have ever hooked up with and could tell you the exact details of the experience. I didn't hook up with random guys either. I knew who they were and at least a little about them. Okay, I'm not going to go further into that than necessary. What I'm saying is that Jamie was probably going to be my first _real_ relationship.

And I couldn't have been more petrified.

**Jamie's POV**

At least I wasn't the only one who was scared.

I had been in plenty of relationships, most lasting at least four months, but the connection and feelings were different, stronger, with Lola. Most believed I was like my father—and I was—don't get me wrong. I was arrogant at times and always laying on the charm, but I, unlike him, was a gentleman. I treated people with respect, especially women. I could have never been like my dad. That's a guarantee I lived by.

Eventually, we trekked back upstairs and had lunch since Lola had missed breakfast. After we ate, I had to go and meet Colin and Cameron.

"Alright, I have to go meet up with Colin and Cam. We've got some serious pre-gaming to do for some DAR function tonight," I explained to the table as I began to stand up.

"Okay, well I'll walk you to the door," Lola smiled up at me and began to rise from her seat.

I waved to the rest of the table and got a chorused 'goodbye' then followed Lola to the door as she wrapped her robe tighter around herself.

We reached the door and I walked in front of her to pull her flush against me by the hips. Our hips locked together perfectly. That's when I knew this was real and leant down to kiss her.

**Lola's POV**

I placed my hands on his shoulders and pulled myself up on my tip-toes as to not hurt his neck. I was over a foot shorter than him. He kissed me sweetly, gently, if you may. I wouldn't stand for that and put my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down and deepening the kiss. He, of course, gladly accepted this and pulled me tighter against him.

I still couldn't get over how perfectly our hips meshed together.

**Nobody's POV**

As soon as Jamie had left, Lola went to get a shower and get ready for the day. She needed to make a few phone calls so that she could conference with her besties on this whole serious relationship bit.

And she did have that conference. She called Kacie, Brent, and Colin. Kacie and Brent were over right away, but Colin had to wait and make sure Jamie and Cameron would be okay for a little while he attended conference.

Colin was sworn to secrecy and they all talked for about an hour. They made a collective decision and bid farewell to Colin who had to return to Hartford for serious pre-gaming.

A few weeks went by with nothing serious going on. Jamie and Lola spent almost all of their free time together trying to get to know each other; for their relationship and for their project.

Jamie's parents finally put the divorce through and Logan had moved to the Martha's Vineyard house. Of course, his mother was upset, but she soon came to realize that it was for the best.

Jamie and Lola got closer and closer as the weeks wore on. Lola had visited his house with his mother and Jamie was starting to get close with Lola's family and friends. Lola was formally introduced to Cameron and Jamie's other close friends including Linda and Rick. Jamie finally met Brent and Kacie.

Lola went to dinner at Jamie's Aunt Honor's house one Tuesday and met them. Jamie stayed for a movie night several times over the weeks. And before they knew it, they were coming up on their two month anniversary.

Jamie took her out in a car with a driver to the park in Stars Hollow where he had set up a candlelit picnic with all her favorite foods. As they had gotten out of the car, and she saw what he had set up, she jumped in his arms and kissed him soundly before rushing over and falling to her knees. She had ran her hands all over everything and finally turned around to smile up at him and pat the seat next to her.

He had gladly sat beside her and they had proceeded to eat until Lola's phone vibrated in her purse. She smiled politely at him and took it out to find a text message from her mom saying '_SOS. Logan alert on the home base._' Lola gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"Lola?" Jamie questioned.

"Oh my God," she breathed out.

"What? What's going on? Baby you're scaring me," he tumbled through as he squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"Your dad is at my house. We have to leave, _now_," Lola responded.

"That son-of-a-bitch," Jamie swore as they both stood and rushed back to the car.

**Back at the House**

"What is he doing here?" Rory asked as she watched one Logan Huntzburger get out of his car.

"I don't know babe," Jess replied with a sigh as he put his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It's his birthday today," Rory whispered.

"What?" Jess asked, confused.

"It's his birthday today. What is he doing here?" she wondered out loud.

"Well, we're about to find out," Jess said as he exhaled and got ready for a meeting they hoped they never had to have.

Jess walked towards the door while Rory stayed by the window. Just as Logan was about to knock, another car pulled up and Jamie and Lola hopped out.

**Lola's POV**

"What are you doing here Logan?" I screamed.

"Who are you?" Logan spit out.

"Lorelai Mariano," I answered bitingly.

"Oh, it's you. Where's your mother?" he asked and we could tell he was drunk.

"Why do you need to talk to my mother?" I retorted.

"Listen you little bitch, I need to talk to that whore of a mother you've got," Logan hissed angrily towards me.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously and slapped him in the face before spitting on him, "Don't ever talk to me or to my mother like that again you asshole!"

"What the hell is going on out here?" Jess exclaimed as he walked down the front steps.

"Your little slut daughter was assaulting me," Logan slurred.

Before Jess had a chance to respond or even come near Logan, Jamie had jumped up and punched his father in the face, "Don't you ever talk to or about her like that again! I don't care what you say about me or mom, but don't you ever talk about the Gilmores or the Marianos. I'm ashamed and disgusted to call you my father," Jamie seethed and I started to cry. I really do hate yelling. My mom was still stationed at the window, crying as well and my father, knowing I hated yelling, was rushing over to me. He scooped me up in his arms and I cried into his shoulder.

He whispered nothings into my hair and rubbed my back.

This was just too much drama for me.

**Jamie's POV**

As I stood nose to nose with my father…excuse me…_Logan_, I noticed Rory finally come out of the house. Her cheeks were tear-stained, but the look in her eyes was deadly.

"Happy birthday _Logan_," she spat his name, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry about this Mrs. Mariano," I apologized using her proper name in case she was mad at me also.

"No need to make me feel old Jamie, I know you had nothing to do with this. By the way, nice punch I've seen my fair share and you had great form," she smiled at me and then looked back to Logan, "You need to leave."

"What's the matter Ace? Don't want me around anymore? You used to want me around all the time. You once even wanted to fuck me at your grandparents' vow renewal. So you were really always a slut and you passed your tendencies to your skanky daughter, too," Logan spoke with venom I had never heard even though what he was saying was absolute nonsense.

Rory slapped him, hard, on the face. It left a red imprint of her hand on his cheek and he held it in pain, "How dare you?" She hissed and raised her hand to slap him again, but Logan grabbed it first, "Get your hands off me you asshole," she demanded.

"Make me bitch," Logan hissed back.

"Back off dad," I yelled at him.

"Thought I was _Logan_ now," he responded, still holding onto Rory's wrist.

"Just let her go," I said.

"No."

**Lola's POV**

I felt dad's grip tightening on me and knew he was starting to get mad. Eventually, he handed me off to Jamie and started over to Logan.

"I highly suggest for your sake that you unhand my wife and not make one more comment towards her, my daughter, or my daughter's boyfriend. Are we clear?" dad threatened.

Logan took one look at dad's face and let go of mom's wrist. I could tell it was hurting her, but didn't want to show that in front of Logan. He had hurt her so much already.

"Fine," Logan said, defeated, "Don't expect any presents and don't even think of coming up to my house, got it kid?" he slurred to Jamie as he stumbled back to his car.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jamie hissed out.

He pulled me tighter against him and kissed my hair repeatedly. After Logan drove off, mom quickly grabbed her wrist and held it against her body with an antagonizing '_Ow_.'

"Ror, are you okay?" Dad was quick to her side.

"Yeah, I just think he bruised my wrist. It just hurts, _really bad_," she confessed as she let dad wrap an arm around her walk her back into the house. He threw a glance to us before walking up the steps and I nodded in return.

I lifted my head from Jamie's chest and he looked down at me with serious, passion-filled eyes. Within seconds his lips were on mine, devouring me with his mouth as our tongues battled mercilessly. I could feel my lips bruising.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and deepened the kiss further if that was possible. He gripped my thighs and I took that as my cue to jump and wrap my legs around his waist. I ran my hands through his hair and rested them on the back of his head firmly as he carried me to his car. Our kisses kept changing from long passionate ones to short, choppy, rough kisses. His thumbs massaged my thighs as he carried me and it drove me _crazy_.

I moaned into his mouth and as I did, he bit down on my bottom lip. I whimpered at the sensation as he quickly carried us through the car door and into the backseat. He mumbled between kisses to the driver to drive back to the park.

He was now hovering above me, my legs still wrapped loosely around his waist as he descended upon my neck. He was biting and licking and sucking every inch of skin he could get to. I whimpered as he did so and writhed beneath him. I was so confused, but all I knew was that this was something I wanted to do, so I was going to do it.

A few confused tears slipped down my face and they soon turned into ragged sobs. Jamie had stopped when he felt the tears and started to hold me against him and rock me while kissing my head and whispering nothings to me such as, '_Don't cry baby_' and '_It's going to be alright_.'

I was never like that and it had started to piss me off. I was never very emotional, at least not openly. I tended to hide my feelings and this caused people to think of me as a bitch sometimes. You know what? I don't know how I came off, but I know that not many people got to see my true feelings. I was shy around people I wasn't sure of. I was forward with people I like. I didn't do long-term relationships, Jamie was my first. I was not a virgin and hadn't been since I was fifteen. I went to parties and drank. I was a mixture of my mom, dad, and grandmother, but nothing like my grandfather except the cooking thing. I loved to cook, dance, and tumble. I did not cry easily. I only cried when overstressed or panicked. I was scared of feelings.

I forced myself to stop crying which resulted in hiccupping. Jamie laughed slightly when he heard the hiccups, but kissed my head and rubbed my arm in support.

"I'm never like this," I confessed in a whisper.

**Jamie's POV **

I didn't understand Lola at all. I'd been dating her for two months then and I still couldn't even begin to explain the complexities of her personality. She was emotional behind closed doors and fierce in public. Her eyes were always guarded, a trait, I hear, she inherited from her father. She absolutely hated feelings all together and was terrified of relationships. I could tell you her favorite color (turquoise), her favorite food (bacon cheese fries), favorite movie (_Girls Just Want to Have Fun_), favorite TV show (_So You Think You Can Dance_), favorite book(s) (_The Great Gatsby_ and _Wuthering High_), and her favorite author(s) (Ayn Rand and Earnest Hemingway) (Ironic, huh?) easy, but her ways of thinking? Completely clueless.

All I could do was hold her and reassure her that everything was going to be okay. And it was. In time, everything would work itself out and all would be good. I just wasn't sure exactly when that was.

It was so complicated. _She_ was so complicated.

I was simple.

I wasn't shy. I was straight forward with everyone. I loved to play lacrosse and football. I didn't do short-term relationships. I didn't cry in front of people, ever. The only people who had ever seen me cry had been Maria by accident and my parents when I was young. I didn't cry easily _at all_. I was not a virgin, but waited for someone I loved to loose it to. I lost my virginity when I had just turned sixteen. I went to parties, but never got drunk. I was nothing like my mom and like my dad in the way that I'm arrogant and charming. I was not like my family. If I was like anyone in my family it would have been my Aunt Honor because she had a conscious.

I embraced feelings.

--

**A/N**: I know I'm late, but it just takes me a little longer to write these chapters because I have no clue how to get to the end. I have about a quarter of the last chapter written, but have no clue how to actually _get_ there. Bear with me and _please_ review. Press the pretty little button!


	6. I Love You

A/N: As I said, updates are slower and I'm sorry for that, but I'm home all by myself today. I should get this done pretty quickly. There are maybe three chapters left. We'll see how this one goes. P.S. Most of this chapter will be babbling and rambling. It reveals why Lola has love and trust issues. By the way, Lola's story about trust is completely true. It happened to me. The names are tweaked though.

PPS: This isn't proofread. Too many long paragraphs, not enough brain power, but they shouldn't be too bad.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 6: I Love You **

**Jamie's POV**

Love.

There's the big one; the big boy that Lola is scared of. You'd think growing up around Rory and Jess and Lorelai and Luke she would embrace love at the first sign of it, but she can't. She's like her dad in that respect. Very closed off to basically anyone she hasn't known forever. I'm not saying she can't love or that she hasn't loved before, because neither is true. She has loved and she can love. She just doesn't do it easily.

She loves her family, no doubt about that. She loves Mercy, Travis, Kacie, Brent, and Colin all as her friends. She has known Mercy, Travis, and Colin since she was born and Kacie and Brent since middle school. She would trust them with her life. She trusts Colin with secrets about our relationship even though he's my best friend. That's another thing not easily obtained from Lola.

Trust.

She is deadly afraid to trust anyone. I haven't gotten her full trust yet. Not the kind of trust where she comes to me with everything, that's reserved for the above people, but I do have at least part of her trust. I don't know what happened in her past that caused this lack of trust, but it had to have been bad because if everything I hear is true, it takes a lot to have her trust.

I didn't start at Chilton until my sophomore year whereas Lola had been going since her freshman year as well as the same middle school as everyone. Everyone in our class and the class above us know what happened, but any new kids, including me, have no idea. I was off in boarding school until my sophomore year.

Back to love, you know when Lola loves someone. Her face lights up when she talks about them, or when she's with them, or hears about them. She smiles at them and they make her laugh. She's a different person around the people she loves and trusts.

She's been in love once before. I know this because everyone knew. You'd think I would remember her in my class because of the drama last year, but no, I still didn't until I talked to her after we were assigned the project.

Last year, she started to date a guy named Dennis Rodgers. Her entire face would light up and glow when she saw him and vice versa. They were always together; holding hands, kissing, hugging, laughing, talking. They were inseparable. Their six month anniversary rolled around and they exchanged I-love-you-s. After that they even more inseparable than before.

Then one day, he stopped holding her hand. He stopped smiling at her with his face lit up and she noticed. He hugged her extra long and often buried his face in her hair, whispering things to her. Everyone was sure he was cheating, but she knew he wasn't. He wasn't cheating, no; he still loved her with all his heart.

After about two weeks of this odd behavior, Dennis didn't show up for school. Lola, or Lacie, as everyone called her, was frantic. She knew something was wrong and started dialing his number over and over. There was no answer so finally she just left school and took a bus to his house. The story goes that she got there and his parents were in tears.

Dennis had had lung cancer. He didn't smoke and wasn't around smoking, but he had obtained lung cancer from radon coming from the ground and into his house, mainly to his bedroom. Lola hadn't known that he had it and that was why he had been acting strangely. The doctors didn't catch it in time and it had spread to numerous places throughout his body. There was a five percent chance of survival.

He died that day with Lola lying in his bed with him. She was curled into his arms sobbing. This is what everyone was told, I'm not sure if it's true, but I think it is. It sounds like Lola. He died in her arms that day and Lola was out of school for a week and a half. When she came back she was almost back to normal.

Now that I think about it, I didn't see Colin much during that time. He was probably comforting her. He would always say he had to be with Lacie. Man I can be stupid sometimes. How did I not figure that out?

Anyway, no one ever talked to Lola about Dennis, ever. If you did, you were wishing death upon yourself. She would have an outburst and Colin would be by her side in a second. So would Brent, but Brent is gay and doesn't like violence. Yes, one of Lola's best friends is gay, but Brent is an insanely cool person. He doesn't let anything get him down. He's just a cheery person.

So, she has been in love. Now all I want is to show her that she can do it again. With me.

I want her trust and her love. I want her to be completely open with me, but it just wasn't happening, not yet. I knew I loved her. I had been in love with her since the first time she smiled at me and looked up at me through hooded lashes. As cliché as that is, it's true. I'm in love with her and I'm going to tell her.

**Lola's POV**

Love.

Love, love, love, love, love. Jamie isn't scared of love at all. He embraces it at the first signs and that's great, really, it is, but that's not how I work. Not anymore, at least.

I haven't known Jamie long and neither has anyone except Colin. He hasn't dated a lot of people since he's been here. I think he dated one girl for around eight months named Diana Pink. The story goes that on their five month anniversary they exchanged I-love-you-s and had sex. It left them both virgins no longer, but they broke up two months later because she cheated on him. Some girls are just bitches. I could never cheat on someone. It's just wrong.

Yeah, so Jamie loves easily. For instance, he's in love with me. I know he is without him even telling me. I know what it feels like to be in love and to be loved and I can feel it with Jamie, the being loved part. I'm not in love with Jamie, not yet at least.

You can tell he loves me. He's always touching me in some way and he loves being with me. He's always smiling and laughing. He gets along with my family and friends and he stares at me with amazed eyes.

Yeah, he loved me.

Trust.

Trust, trust, trust. Jamie trusts a lot of people. He trusts me, Colin, Cameron, Linda, Rick, and all of his friends. Trust comes easy to him as love does. For me however, trust is harder to obtain from me than…licking your elbow. I mean, sure, I trust people, but I only trust my select group of kids with my everything.

I feel like if you want my trust, you have to earn it; show that you deserve it you know?

Everyone thinks they know why I don't trust easily, but really only four people know. Those four people are Tony, Mercy, Travis, and Colin. It's a painful story for me, so not many people know the whole ugly truth. Jamie doesn't know, but I'll tell him eventually.

So, I had these best friends. This all started back in sixth grade by the way. So anyway, my best friend, Carlee, liked this kid named Nat. Nat was kind of funny looking. He had a biggish nose with narrow eyes and big hair. He wasn't well built or hot or anything, he was actually a little chubby. We, as in Nina, Taylor and I, tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't have it. So, Taylor set them up and they started 'going out' whatever that meant in sixth grade.

So, the point is, I got really close to Nat during their relationship. We told each other everything. I planned his first kiss for him and I stayed friends with him after they broke up when Carlee moved and went to a different school. I stayed friends with him through all of his relationships until the summer after eighth grade, but let's not get ahead of ourselves now. In seventh grade a girl I had known since pre-k came back. Her name was Molly Dress and we went way back in the best friends department. If you would have told me then that in two years I wouldn't be talking and that she and Nat were going out I would have laughed.

Nat dated Kristin Baker that year. They had an on-again off-again relationship where Kristin would ask my advice and I would know in advance if I would have to do Matt pick-up the next day. I was super close to Kristin and Nat, but generally took Nat's side when it came to the break-up clean-up. Both Molly and I did. We were both playing for both teams. I gave Nat my complete trust with everything in my life. He knew all my secrets and was my support system for pretty much everything except boys. That was left to Kristin, Molly, and my other friend Danielle.

Let me back up to my friend situation. This is a very long and confusing story so buckle up.

As you very well know, I already knew, and was friends with Mercy and Colin by this time. It was just that neither of them went to the middle school I did. So, I improvised. I made friends with people there. I had different groups of friends. There was Shannon, Jackie, and Danielle; Molly, Sidney, and Amy; and then Kacie and Brent. Each group included a different brand of guy also. With Shannon, Jackie, and Dani there was Bobby, Tyler, Ben, and Dan. With Molly and them there was Nat, Mike S., Mike M., Jon, and Justin. Kristin also brought in a whole other slue of guys, but I never liked them so they won't be mentioned. I told you this was confusing right?

Okay, all you need to know is that Molly was my best friend and so was Nat. I trusted them with everything. If I couldn't talk to one, I talked to the other.

So, middle of seventh grade, Nat forgot to say 'Happy Birthday' on Kristin's birthday and didn't get her _anything_ for Valentine's Day. I mean absolutely nothing. I hand-wrote a card form him with a poem he wrote for him and gave it to her the next day. I was sick as a dog and came to school to give her the fucking card. That's how much I cared about Nat. After these events, Kristin ultimately dumped him for the last and final time.

After that, Nat went to a co-ed party that I was invited to, but didn't go to. Bottom line: He kissed every girl at the party, multiple times. He became way too cocky and Kristin and I immediately called him on it. He told us we didn't know him and we called bullshit. We knew him damn well and he was acting like an asshole.

We got past that and he started dating Alana LaMotte. All of his friends hated her, including me and excluding Bobby. She was a stuck-up, bitchy, drama queen. I knew her from dance. We danced a year together, and then she stopped. I hated her. So, eventually he threw a football at her head and called her bitch. A little while after that she dumped him.

Fast forward to November. My grandfather on my dad's side died two weeks before Thanksgiving. Nat did his best to comfort me, but really, how could he? It's hard to do that in a situation like that. Not that I needed much consoling considering I could count on one hand the number of times I had met Jimmy. My mom got really sick and had to stay in the hospital just after Christmas. Nat was the last person I told, but as soon as I did, he was there, de-stressing me as much as he could. Since my mom was in the hospital for two weeks, I did a lot of the shores she would have done had she been there. It was a lot of responsibility to bear at thirteen. He and Kristin got me through that without going insane.

Did I mention we fought constantly during seventh grade? Yeah, I would pick stupid fights and he would apologize endlessly while people took sides and eventually I would forgive him and he'd insist we be friends again. He always hated when the fights really threatened our relationship. Looking back, we really did act like an old married couple as numerous people had told me.

Wait! Back up to October, the night before Halloween. Danielle is over my house, it's around one in the morning and she is desperately trying to convince me that I like Nat. I had been denying that fact since seventh grade and wasn't about to stop. I hadn't liked a boy since fourth grade when my crush basically called me fat. I swore off boys until that night when I finally admitted I had feelings for Nat.

He had one girlfriend in eighth grade named Cassie Gold. I hated her more than I hated Alana. She was a slut to put it plainly. That didn't last long. By Valentine's Day they were broken up and a friend of mine, who didn't know I liked Nat, asked me if it was alright that she go to the dance with Nat. I, of course, told her yes and then, being the hypocrite I am, got mad at her. She kept telling me how she hugged him so many times and shit like that (she used to like him). I even took a picture of them together, the best one of the night, I might add. After that, he liked these two girls who were totally out of his league.

Fast forward to early July. I was staying at Mercy's house which was a little ways away form the general area of most of my friends. My parents were away on my dad's book tour so Tony and I were staying with them. I tried to get Nat to tell me who he liked and finally found out it was Molly. Molly denied liking him and even rejected him when he asked her out.

Fast forward to later in July. Amy and I were on vacation because none of my other friends could come with me and we were hearing from her sister that Molly and Nat were hooking up. You know the standard making-out on her basement couch. I think she gave him a few hand jobs during the period, but who am I to know? Neither told me themselves what was going on. I was pissed off and hurt. I felt betrayed, mostly by Molly, but Nat also because he stopped talking to me about things and instead got close to Molly. I had had it. No one was including me in any plans and I was tired of it. I flat said screw it and dumped all of them as friends. I tried to remain friends with a few people from then, but none of them panned out as I had wished. I lost every single one of my friends except Mercy, Colin, Kacie, and Brent that summer.

I was depressed in the beginning of my freshman year. I was a wreck. Molly tried to talk to me once before school, but it physically hurt to talk to her. All it did was make me cry. So, all communication cut off with everyone. Everyone included Molly, Sidney, Amy, and Nat. Not having them, especially Nat and Molly, killed me. Sometimes, I would wake up and just feel like crying. Tony would hold me and let me cry in his arms for twenty minutes and then I was fine and got ready for school.

The year went by relatively well after the first few months.

Fast forward to the summer after my freshman year. By this time, I had engrossed myself in dancing and gymnastics just to get my mind off Nat and Molly. It was something I did constantly. I did it to escape my thoughts and it worked. Then, in around mid-July, Molly commented me on MySpace saying how it was dumb that we fought and asked me how my school year was. To put it simply, we made up. Shortly after, Amy contacted me. Molly and I started talking occasionally and we ended up just being civil.

Nat and Molly hit their one year that summer and I was so happy for them. I had forgiven everyone months ago, but didn't have enough courage to contact them. I never talked to Nat, but if I did, I would have apologized profusely for acting like the dumb bitch drama queen I had. So, Molly and I waved at each other in the hallway and that's pretty much it.

You're probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Well, because of this, I lost all of my trust in anybody who didn't already have it. I trusted Nat and Molly with everything. They were my best friends and they betrayed me. Now, my trust is hard to obtain. But I figure if someone wants it bad enough, they'll keep working to get it.

"I love you."

"What?" I asked stupidly. Jamie had just told me he loved me. We were still in his car on our way back to the park. We had been driving in silence. I was thinking about my middle school years and my emotion issue when he looked over and told me he loved me.

"I love you. I know you don't love me back, so don't say it," he was now caressing my cheek, "I know it's hard for you to love and trust, so don't feel pressured into anything. I just wanted you to know that I _do_ love you. I've loved you since the first time you smiled at me through those damned hooded lashes," he confessed quietly.

"Thank you," I said genuinely and leant up to capture his lips in a soft, gentle kiss.

**Jamie's POV **

I did it. I told her I loved her and she didn't try to jump from the car screaming. She knew I wasn't pushing her and thanked me for understanding. I really do love her. To me, she's perfect. You can't get better than her. She's it.

**Nobody's POV**

They arrived at the park, got out and had the rest of their picnic.

He sat with his back up against a tree as she sat between his legs, her back leaning against his chest. After they finished eating, they sat in silence as they played with each other's hand and reflected on their own pasts and the night they had just had.

As the night wore on, Lola got more and more comfortable with the idea that Jamie loved and trusted her. As she sat their, she reflected on how she had felt when she was with Dennis and realized that she starting to feel those things again. She quickly shoved the thoughts down in fear of getting crushed again, but they quickly resurfaced.

Finally, she succumbed to the thoughts and took a deep breath.

"I love you, too."

--

A/N: Okay, so that obviously wasn't quick since it's now 1:49am. This chapter was extremely personal. That whole story was pretty much true with me as Lola. Some things were changed for the sake of the story and the names are a little different, but other than that, it's real. I know it was probably extremely boring and horrible, but don't be too mean because this really was hard to write. To think about it all again. Anyway, I hope it was okay. Press the pretty little button!


	7. Rejection

A/N: Please don't hate me! _ducks from objects flying at her head_

This is dedicated to _purpleribbons_ for urging me to update and _Hatty_ for…being Hatty : )

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 7: Rejection**

**Jamie's POV**

It was my turn to be surprised, "What?"

She sat up and turned to face me. She was in between my knees, sitting on her own knees. She took my face in her hands and looked me straight in the eyes, "I love you," she confessed to me.

"No you don't Lola. Don't feel pressured to say it back when you can't give it to me yet," I replied in a strained voice as I mimicked her hold on my face.

"You don't know me well enough to know when I'm in love," she whispered as a tear rolled down her face.

"Yes I do," I whispered back.

**Lola's POV**

I shook my head solemnly. He _thinks_ he knows why I didn't _think_ I could. But he doesn't _really_ know the pain I went through, "No, you don't."

"I know what happened Lola, please just let it be. You don't have to be in love with me yet," he tried.

I pulled away abruptly and stood up, "No you don't! You don't know what it was like to have the person you were completely in love with die in your arms! Don't tell me you know because you don't! You don't know what it's like to have your best friend of eleven years betray you okay? You don't know what I went through! You don't know how I dealt with it and you definitely don't know if I love you or not!" I screamed back.

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. He was speechless. I just shook my head and started walking in the direction of the closest bus station.

"Lola!" he called after me. I just crossed my arms tighter across my chest and sped up.

I knew Jamie was still following me, but I didn't care. I took off my heels and started running in the direction of Stars Hollow which was totally impractical considering we were all the way in a park in Woodbridge.

I was dressed in a black dress with spaghetti straps that dipped in the front and flowed at the bottom just above my knees. I was engulfed in silence save for the thump of my feet on the pavement and the rattling of my black bracelets and black chandelier earrings.

I didn't care if by the time I got home I couldn't breathe, or couldn't stand, or couldn't walk. I needed to get away from Jamie as fast as I could.

It's one thing to be rejected; it's another to be rejected when you already know they share the same feelings. It hurts a hell of a lot more. I didn't think I could love again, at least, not easily. I feared getting hurt again and losing everything that meant something to me. Then I met Jamie, and I wasn't scared anymore. I felt safe with him. Safer than I've been since _Dennis_. This just goes to show you that you really can't trust anyone. I really thought this would go differently.

How dare he tell me I don't love him? He may think he knows me, but he doesn't know why I can't trust and he doesn't know if I've healed or not. I still love Dennis and I always will. He was my first true love; I'll always have left over feelings. He left me before we could have our happily ever after. But everything happens for a reason, so Dennis and I weren't meant to spend our lives together. He was taken from me for a reason and I will always believe that. There's nothing else I can do.

I shook my head to rid myself of thoughts of Dennis and continued to run. I could hear Jamie behind me and the car following us now.

"Lola! Baby, please! I'm sorry, just stop running from me!" he was yelling, but I continued to ignore him.

_All I need is some half baked Ben and Jerry's_ was my last thought before tripping and my world going black.

**Jamie's POV**

I was chasing after her, but she was remarkably faster than I was. I yelled and yelled for her to stop and talk to me, but she ignored me. Then she tripped on the sidewalk and went tumbling to the ground. I heard a crack and then a thud as she put a hand out to catch herself. Her wrist bent back in a way it shouldn't and then her head banged on the concrete. With one pain-filled scream, her eyes closed and she was motionless.

I picked up my speed tenfold and sprinted to her as fast as I could. My driver must have seen what happened and also sped up to her. I crouched down above her head and placed it in my lap. My driver stopped the car and rushed out, already on the phone with an ambulance. I let my tear drops fall freely onto her cheeks and stroked her hair.

I couldn't believe this was happening. The ambulance soon arrived, but it was all a blur to me. I remember getting in the ambulance with them, my driver saying he'd follow us there, and calling Lola's parents. They had been hysterical and actually beat us to the hospital because of how fast they were going.

Once we reached the hospital, they immediately wheeled her back, I was by her side. I looked around the waiting room as we went past us and spotted her parents, brother, Mercy, and Travis. I yelled to them and they immediately rushed over to us. The medics were barking at them in medical jargon and none of us except Tony knew what the hell they were saying.

Tony spoke with them and then motioned for her parents to follow them and the rest of us to sit down. After we sat down, all eyes were burning holes in my head.

"What the fuck happened?" Tony hissed with venom.

"I told her I loved her, okay?" I answered uneasily.

"What?" Mercy sputtered, "What did she say?"

"Nothing, because I told her I knew she didn't love me yet. She thanked me and we continued with our picnic," I answered.

"Well how the hell did she end up with a broken wrist and a concussion!?" Tony exclaimed as he stood.

"Later on she said it back and I told her she didn't mean it that I knew what she went through and that it was okay to not love me back. She said I didn't know what she went through, that I don't know what it was like to have him die in her arms. She got pissed and went for the bus stop, but then decided against it and started running back to Stars Hollow. She tripped, tried to catch herself and then banged her head on the pavement," I answered back fiercely.

"Oh," Tony let out softly and sat back down.

"Yeah," I whispered sadly and put my face in my hands.

Mercy took to rubbing my back as we sat there waiting.

**Lola's POV**

I heard voices all around me and a consistent beeping sound. My head was pounding and I was a little nauseous. I tried to open my eyes, but the light hurt. My right arm was also killing me. I tried again to open my eyes and groaned in pain.

"Oh Cook, what were you thinking? You scared us half to death," mom ranted as she sprang to my side.

"Yeah Lace, jeez, don't do that to us," dad said from the other side of us.

"How long was I out?" I asked groggily.

"Not long. You have a major concussion, broke your wrist in two places, and your hand in three," dad explained and he stroked my hair.

"Where's Jamie?" I asked, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine Hunnie, he's just worried about you," mom told me.

"My legs hurt," I whispered miserably.

"That's probably because you sprinted around three and a half miles without stretching first," dad scolded.

"Yeah, well when you express your love towards someone and they try to tell you it's not true, you tend to get upset," I remarked bitterly.

"Oh sweetie, you can't blame him. I'm sure he's heard all sorts of things about what you've been through from people all over school. You never told him, so how could he know?" mom replied.

I remained silent. For the next couple hours they ran tests and put my cast on. I called my gymnastics coach and dance teacher to inform them that I would be out for at least three weeks, probably longer. Both were extremely disappointed and wished me luck on recovery. They both insisted I come back as soon as I could. I was an asset to both teams. Finally, my parents left and sent in Jamie. He walked hesitantly through the door, but as soon as he saw me, he rushed in to my side and grabbed my good hand.

**Jamie's POV**

Rory and Jess walked out and sent me in. I walked hesitantly through the halls and into her room. Once I saw her lying in the hospital bed, I rushed to her side and grabbed her hand as I let tears fall.

"God you scared me," I admitted as I wiped at my eyes.

"Yeah, well you deserved it," she replied, pulling her hand out of my grasp.

I sighed heavily, "I know and I'm _sorry_, but what am I supposed to think? You never told me what happened with Dennis and apparently word around school is that something else happened to you. I just didn't want you to feel pressured into loving me."

"I know when I'm in love, Jamie. I've been in love before and have accepted that it wasn't meant to be. I'm in love again after a year of mourning and emptiness. You make me feel safe and I haven't felt like that since…Dennis, okay? I'm in love with you Jamie Huntzburger. You need to get that through your thick head," she replied with a small smile. I smiled back, took her hand, and brought her knuckles to my lips.

"I'm in love with you, too, Lola Mariano."

**Nobody's POV**

After this incident, Lola was out of dance and gym for two months. She came back and had a lot to learn. She had to squeeze in extra practices and was soon caught up. Her dance recital was in two weeks. She performed her toe routine and her jazz. Gym took her longer to pick up. She had exactly one week to land her round-off full on floor and standing back handspring tuck on beam for her showcase. She accomplished both and celebrated with her family and friends.

Lola and Jamie spent more time together after she had gotten caught up with her extracurriculars. Lola explained to Jamie what happened to her before high school and then what happened with Dennis. Jamie truly felt for Lola. She didn't deserve to go through any of what she had.

Lola spent more time getting to know Jamie's family excluding Logan. Jamie became best friends with Tony as the months went by seeing as he spent most of his free time with her family. Rory and Jess felt as if he was their own kid by now and welcomed him with open arms. He didn't knock anymore and he often visited Tony at Yale when he was bored.

One night they were out at dinner. It was Lola, Jamie, Mercy, Colin, Cameron, Brent, Kacie, Linda, and Rick.

"So, how's everyone doing?" Jamie asked, his arm securely around Lola's shoulder.

"Actually," Brent cut into everyone else's generic answers, "I have a boyfriend," he announced. Lola and Kacie gasped and immediately got up from their seats and over to Brent.

"How come we didn't know about his?" Kacie exclaimed as she hit him lightly on the arm.

"Because I didn't tell you. Besides, it just happened yesterday," Brent explained.

Brent was a great guy. He was tall with golden skin and spiky dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. If you didn't know him, you'd never know he was gay. He plays baseball and swims.

Kacie was tall and slim. She had chocolate brown ringlet curls and bright green eyes. She plays basketball and is also a dancer.

"So, tell us all about him!" Lola exclaimed.

"Chill Lace," Brent said, "His name is Jason. He has blonde hair and blue eyes," the girls giggled, "He goes to Raven Brooke High School and swims for their team."

"Oh, a competitor," Kacie gushed.

"Shut-up," Brent smiled and shoved her arm a little, "We're having our first date tomorrow. We would have had it tonight, but I told him I promised my best friend I'd go to dinner. I couldn't let down my girls," Brent informed as he pinched Lola's cheek and she scrunched her face.

"You're such a sweetie," Lola gushed and took his face in her hands to kiss his cheek.

"Don't mention it. Anything for my girls," he replied as he slung his arms around both of them and they hugged his torso.

"Oh! Oh! Picture!" Mercy exclaimed and took out her camera. The three looked at the camera and beamed.

After the picture, Lola got up to make her way back to Jamie, "I want a full detail report of that date mister," she wagged her finger at him as she sat down against Jamie's side.

"Me too," Kacie insisted as she sat back down next to Colin and Linda.

"Of course," Brent flashed them a smile and the conversation carried on.

Throughout the dinner, Colin kept giving Kacie subtle touches every now and than. You know, squeezing her knee, touching her hair, putting is arm above and around her in the booth. Kacie was just going with it. She shot confused looks to Lola, but Lola just shrugged her shoulders. She looked over to Brent and he gave her thumbs up. He smiled down at her, but she just smiled, looking straight ahead as she took a sip of her coke.

A new relationship was budding.

"So, we invited everyone here tonight so that everyone could get to know each other. I'll introduce everybody," Lola announced, "Okay, Brent, Kacie, this is Colin, Cameron, Rick, and Linda. Colin, Cameron, Rick, Linda, this is Brent and Kacie. Mercy, this is everybody. You know Colin, you somewhat know Kacie and Brent, and this is Cameron, Rick, and Linda. Everyone, this is Mercy," Lola said to everyone.

Everyone exchanged pleasantries and individual conversations carried on.

Linda was talking to Brent about swimming, Cameron and Rick were talking to Mercy about school and past lives, Colin and Kacie were talking about anything and everything, getting to know each other, and Jamie and Lola were talking animatedly about their project and their relationship.

**Eleven That Night**

Lola, Jamie, Cameron, and Mercy were in Lola's bright yellow Jeep Wrangler as Colin, Brent, and Kacie followed behind them in Brent's SUV. They arrived at Lola's house and filed out of the cars and poured into her house only to find Tony and Travis in the living room playing video games.

"What are you doing here?" Lola and Mercy exclaimed at the same time and ran to their respective brothers.

"Travis swung by and picked me up on his way here for a visit," Tony explained.

"Yeah, the parents are over in Korea so I'm taking my visit time here," Travis informed.

"Where are the parents?" Kacie asked as she entered the living room and plopped down next to Tony, putting an arm on his shoulder.

"Out at dinner with the grandparents," Tony replied with a smirk that was reserved for Kacie.

"I see," Kacie smirked back as Tony's smirked widened and he leant down to kiss her. She returned the kiss soundly and then pulled back, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!"

Tony chuckled as Lola climbed out of his lap and over to Colin who was looking at them dumbfounded, "Sorry, I've been busy, you know, trying to become a doctor."

"Okay, so I see where you might not have had a lot of time for me," Kacie conceded and smiled at Tony.

He smiled back and leaned in to kiss her again, "I should have made time," he whispered against her lips when they pulled apart.

When Lola reached Colin, he looked completely shocked and confused.

"Listen, Colin, I meant to say something to you…," Lola started.

Colin shook his head and went out the door past Cam, Lin, Rick, and Brent.

"Colin!" Lola called after him and followed him out the door.

"What was that about?" Linda asked as she came fully into the house.

"Colin saw Tony and Kacie on the couch kissing," Jamie sighed out.

"Ahh," Cam said.

"Yeah."

"So, everyone, this is my brother Travis," Mercy announced to the lot of them, "and for those who don't know, that," she pointed to Tony, "is Lola's brother."

"Hey," Travis waved to everyone.

"Hey," they chorused.

**Outside**

"Colin wait!" Lola called after him again.

"No, I'm out of here," Colin sneered.

"Colin, _stop_!" Lola insisted as she ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him towards her.

"What?" Colin snapped.

Lola flinched at the tone in his voice and Colin's face softened, "Listen Lace, I just made a huge fool of myself. I just want to go home and have a couple shots before crashing."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought that was over. I mean, Brent gave her thumbs up and he would know what Kacie was thinking so I thought her and Tony had ended things, but I guess they haven't," Lola ranted.

"What are babbling about?" Colin asked.

"Kacie and Tony dated when we were freshman. They just had this attraction and it was only two years difference so they went out. They stayed together until Tony left, but no one ever knew if they were still together or not. All anyone ever knew was that neither had a serious relationship since Tony left. I'm sorry, I should have told you as soon as you put any kind of move on her," Lola ranted again as she started to cry.

"Oh, Lace, baby, don't cry," Colin cooed as he rapped her up in a hug, "It's fine. I'm fine. Everything is _fine_. No more crying, I hate when you cry."

"Okay, okay, I'm done with the tears. Just come back inside and we'll sort this all out okay?"

"Yeah."

**Inside**

"Tony, can we talk? In the kitchen?" Kacie asked as they pulled apart.

"Of course," Tony replied solemnly.

Kacie got up and Tony let her pull him by the hand into the kitchen.

"What is going on here?" Kacie asked as they made their way fully into the kitchen.

Tony sighed and intertwined their fingers together, "I don't know Kace. I don't know."

--

A/N: Okay, I know you all hate me and believe me I hate myself too. I can't believe it took me this long to update. I'm ashamed of myself. I promise that I will update in three days at the most. I love you all! There's a link for Lola's dress in my profile. Press the pretty little button!


	8. Afraid of Different

A/N: I'm trying to be faster here. I was going to end it with this chapter, but then I got into the whole Kacie-Tony thing which came out of nowhere. Also, I went back and read the first chapter and I feel like the worst writer ever considering the mistakes I found and the discrepancies there. For instance I mentioned a Loren and haven't said that name for the rest of the story. I think I turned Loren into Linda and just totally forgot about Loren. I'll try to incorporate her into this chapter. I feel so horrible. I'll make it up to you guys by trying to write a really long chapter. Once again, sorry for long updates and suckiness seeing as my writing is being horrible write now.

Dedicated to…hmm…to—Hatty because she deserves every dedication I give out for being there for me whenever I have something I need to talk about and for being the big sister I never had.  
Love, hugs, and kisses cupcake!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 8: Afraid of Different**

"Well, we should probably figure that out considering I'm still in high school and you're off in the college life," Kacie responded.

"Yeah, well college life isn't all it's cracked up to be. The drinking and partying thing never appealed to me like it did to my dad and Lola. I'm more like my mom," Tony explained.

"Sure, but I'm sure girls are all over you. You're not ugly by any means and you're sweet and smart. Any girl would die to have that kind of guy in their life," Kacie shrugged hopelessly.

"Yeah, well girls were all over me when I was in high school, too, but I never gave them a second look now did I?" Tony countered.

"Nooo, now why was that?" Kacie asked with a small smile.

"This beautiful, smart, athletic, amazing girl stole my heart as soon as she beat me at my favorite video game and then rubbed it in my face," he answered her as he let go of her hands and wrapped them securely around her waist.

"Yeah well, you sucked at that game," Kacie grinned at him as she poked his chest then wrapped her arms around his torso, "What should we do?"

"I think that if we still have these feelings, there's a reason that we have them. I think that if we want this to work, it will. I also think that we left things horribly when I left for Yale. What do you think?"

Kacie tighten her grip and kissed his chest affectionately, looking Tony in the eyes the whole time, "I think you are absolutely right."

They smiled at each other and simultaneously leant in for a kiss.

**Outside**

As Colin and Lola made their way back inside, Lola tried to strike up conversation.

"What about Loren?" She asked.

"What?"

"You know, that girl that you always hung around with. What happened to her?" Lola asked.

"We dated for a long time. She moved and her school changed. Jamie, Cam, Linda, and I talk to her occasionally. Mostly Jamie though. He talks to her about his parents and any girl problems, so she probably knows all about you," Colin threw her a smirk as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"What did you two decide after she left?"

"We didn't. We were in a fight right before she left. We never said anything final, so now when we talk, we act like nothing happened," Colin shrugged and looked down at his feet.

"You should talk to her about it. If you don't, Jamie and I will connive and make it happen," Lola threatened playfully and bumped her shoulder with Colin.

"Yes, ma'am," Colin answered with a smile as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

The rest of the night went by peacefully. Kacie explained everything about the situation and apologized for any mixed signals. Colin smiled and accepted her apologies. Conversations were carried, and soon enough the only people left were Lola, Tony, Jamie, Mercy, and Travis. By this time it was around two o'clock in the morning.

Rory and Jess had come home shortly after the kids and went to bed with a short warning to leave at a reasonable time which meant before three. Of course, the exceptions were Mercy and Jamie. Mercy because she's…Mercy and Jamie because they felt as if he was their son and didn't like him having to stay in such a bad environment. He often bunked at their house on the couch or in Tony's room on the floor.

Lola plopped down in Jamie's lap as she came in the living room from seeing the others off, "Did you call Maria earlier?"

"Yeah," he answered as he left a tender kiss on her neck, "She said mom has been drinking more."

"I'm sorry," Lola said quietly as she buried her face in the crook of his neck tiredly. He scratched her back lightly as she drifted to sleep.

"So Mercy, how did you like everyone?" Jamie asked.

She shrugged, "They seemed nice enough."

"You don't like them," Tony announced.

Mercy gasped and hit Tony on the arm, "You know nothing," she scowled at him.

"Yeah, right, and chickens live on the moon," Tony laughed at her.

"I liked them just fine," Mercy insisted.

"Right, that's why you were shooting Linda glares the whole time she was here," Travis cut in.

"Shut-_up_!" Mercy yelled at her brother and hit him up the backside of his head.

Jamie laughed along with them and tried to sooth, "Mercy it's okay. Not many girls like Linda. That's why her best friends are guys. The only girls she's friends with are her sister Kelly, an old friend, Loren…and Lola…sort of."

"Why don't girls like her? She seems fine to me," Travis smirked and high-fived with Tony.

"Exactly," Jamie said, "Girls are jealous of Linda and therefore, don't like her. They think she takes all the attention," he explained.

"I'm not jealous," Mercy pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mercy, don't even worry about it. Linda won't even mind. No one will," Jamie tried to reassure.

You see, Linda was five foot seven with long platinum blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. She talked easily with guys and guys loved her. She wasn't clingy, she wasn't stupid, and she didn't desire constant attention like most girls. She was just a girl who liked to have fun and hated drama—which girls often brought. It was natural that girls hated her.

"I _want_ to like her," Mercy muttered, "I want to like all of them, but ever since we were born it's always been me and Lili and Colin, Colin and Lili and me, no one else. Then middle school came around and she got all those new friends, but then lost almost all of them. I love Colin to death. He's my best friend just as Lola is. We've always been the three musketeers…kind of. Anyway, so then there was Brent and Kacie who I don't mind at all, they're great. It's just now, with all these new faces, I feel like I'm loosing her," she confessed, her eyes downcast as she pulled at an invisible loose thread.

The room was silent as Tony and Travis stopped their game and put down the controllers almost simultaneously, "Mimi…," they trailed off together.

"I'll just…take Lola downstairs," Jamie said somewhat awkwardly. He positioned his arms, one under her knees and the other around her back, and picked her up. She stirred, but Jamie soothed her, "Go back to sleep baby," he said and kissed her forehead. He continued down the stairs while Travis got up and went to where Mercy was sitting in the corner of the couch.

"Mae, you know you're not loosing Lace and you know you never will. What made you think these things?" Travis inquired as he scooped his baby sister up in his arms.

"For real Mimi, finding another friendship likes yours would be like trying to pin jello to a tree: hopeless, useless, and impossible. Lola adores you. You are her best friend excluding relatives," Tony assured.

"So, what brought this up?" Travis asked again.

"At dinner, Brent announced that he got a boyfriend and her and Kacie jumped up all excited and asked him all about it. He, you know, squeezed them to him and they hugged him back and I took a picture, but really I was jealous. They were so in sync," Mercy confessed as she laid her head on Travis' shoulder while Tony sort of massaged her calves soothingly.

"Oh Mae, why would you worry about something so silly. You know Lola would never leave you behind. Besides, it's the four of us forever right?" Tony said.

Mercy smiled, "Yeah, I guess your right," she conceded.

"Of course we're right," Travis boasted.

"Oh shut it," Mercy said as she hit him lightly.

"You love me," Travis insisted as he kisses her temple.

"I don't think I have a choice," Mercy grumped.

The boys laughed out loud while Mercy tried to hold in her laughter, albeit barely.

**Meanwhile Downstairs…**

Jamie carefully maneuvered himself down the stairs without dropping Lola and placed her gently on her bed. He kissed her on the forehead and was about to get up when her arm grabbed hold on his arm. She smiled with closed eyes and pulled him down with her.

"Just stay with me for awhile," she whispered.

"Okay," Jamie said quietly back.

"I love you," Lola said dazedly.

"I love you, too, babe," Jamie replied and held her tighter in his arms.

**Next Morning**

_Beep Beep Beep!_

"Hun, get up," Jess nudged Rory.

She grunted.

"Seriously Ror, you have to get up," Jess insisted as he crawled over to her.

She was on her stomach, her head facing away from Jess. He crawled over so that his top half was hovering above her. He swiped her hair away from her neck and trailed kisses up to her ear. Once he reached his destination, he whispered in her ear, "Time to get up babe," and then kissed her earlobe and all the way back down her neck to which she moaned softly and finally sat up.

"That's a nice way to wake up," Rory said as she stretched.

Jess grinned his lopsided grin, "I thought so."

"I need coffee," Rory announced after she had stretched.

"Let's go," Jess sighed as he swung his feet over the side of the bed and followed behind Rory down the stairs, his hands on her hips.

The sight they saw as the reached the bottom made them smile.

In the corner of the couch was Travis with one leg hanging off the couch and the other lying on the couch, sitting up, with Mercy between his legs, curled into his chest, his arms tightly around her. Lying down the other end was Tony who was using Mercy's legs as a pillow.

Rory grinned and ran into the kitchen to get a camera as Jess lagged behind with a smirk in place.

After Rory had taken a picture, she padded back into the kitchen where Jess was sitting at the kitchen table, reading glasses on, pencil in mouth, coffee cup in hand, and manuscript out in front of him. Rory laughed slightly and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Where's Jamie?" Rory wondered out loud.

"Uh, I don't know," Jess replied absentmindedly, already absorbed in his work.

"I'm going to check Cook's room," Rory said and wandered over to the basement door which was open.

She walked slowly down the stairs and peered over the railing to see Lola and Jamie—fully clothed and above the covers—snuggled together on Lola's bed. She moseyed on back upstairs and sat across from her husband.

"They're asleep in Lola's bed," she informed and then took a sip of coffee.

Jess' eyes bugged out and he immediately set down his cup of coffee, "What!?" He whisper-yelled.

"Don't worry Dodger, they're fully clothed and above the covers. They probably just fell asleep by accident."

Jess visibly relaxed and went back to his manuscript, "Okay, good. Let them sleep. I don't think everyone left until two last night."

"Yeah…well I'm going to go get ready. Remember, we have that lunch with T today at one. Don't be late!" Rory chided and walked back upstairs with her coffee in hand as Jess continued making marks all over some poor author's manuscript.

**Twelve Thirty**

Jess was rushing around to get ready just as Jamie emerged form the basement, rubbing sleep from his eyes, "Hey Jamie," Jess greeted as he dashed around the kitchen, looking for something.

"Hey Jess, your keys are in the top draw to the left of the stove," Jamie said groggily.

"Thanks," Jess said hurriedly as he snatched up his keys and ran for the door, giving Jamie a pat on the shoulder as he went.

Jamie shrugged and went to pour himself a cup of coffee. Soon enough, the other teens emerged from their various sleeping spots and grabbed some coffee too.

**Twelve Fifty-Nine; Café in Hartford**

Jess rushed in the café and skidded to a stop at the table where Rory Mariano and Tristan Dugrey were seated, "I'm not late," he said exasperatedly.

Tristan chuckled, "No, you're not," he appeased and motioned for Jess to sit down, "So, let's get down to business first and then we'll order lunch and catch up."

Rory and Jess agreed and Jess pulled out the manuscript he had been editing for days from his side bag. He plopped it on the table, "I just finished it today."

"Jeez Ror, I thought you were good with English," Tristan chided.

"I am, but when the ideas are coming faster than my fingers can type, I tend to make more mistakes," Rory explained.

"Well, let's take a look and then decide what we're going to do."

**The House**

"Where's dad?" Lola asked a while later as they all sat on the couch—clad in the pajamas they should have worn to bed.

"He left around twelve thirty. Didn't say where," Jamie answered as he rubbed her arm up and down absentmindedly.

"Oh," Lola replied tonelessly.

Around four Jamie went home to check in with Maria and his mom then grabbed some clean clothes and went back to Lola's. That night, Rory, Jess, Lorelai, Lola, Tony, Jamie, Mercy, Travis, and Colin had dinner at the diner as they annoyed Luke to no end by taking up the entire counter.

Travis left the next day as did Mercy, but Jamie stayed with Lola for the rest of the day working on their project. Well, more like talking and learning even more about each other. Jamie stayed at his house that night because it was a school night. He picked Lola up for school and as usual, they ate at Lola's and then went to school. This had been the routine since they had been dating.

Then came the day that everyone was dreading…the day that Logan would return: drunk and delusional.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon in the Mariano house. Tony was on his way home from the week visit he had just spent with his parents and baby sister. Rory and Jess was lazing in an armchair together as Lola and Jamie were sprawled out on the couch entwined together as they watched _The Breakfast Club_. Jess was sitting with his legs spread and his back slouched in the oversized armchair they had positioned in the living room with Rory curled up on his lap. He had his arms wrapped tightly around him, rubbing her sides methodically. Jamie was laying flat on his back, his head propped on the arm of the couch with Lola laying half on top of him and half between his body and the couch—their legs entwined. Lola had her head resting peacefully on his chest and her arm under her own chest, curled into him as Jamie gently scratched up and down her back with his left hand, his right positioned above his head.

It was silent save for the sound of the TV and both Mariano girls were getting drowsy.

Jamie lay there thinking just how damn lucky he was for having snagged a girl like Lola. She was amazing. She was beautiful and sexy and she always seemed confident in herself and others. She was smart to and always tried to be polite. You knew if she liked you or not because if she didn't, she wouldn't give you the time of day. He loved her with everything he had—a greater love than he had had for Diane by far. Diane had been his first love—and would always be his first love—but his feelings for Lola were just _different_.

Lola's thinking was slightly different. She was scared. Scared that any love could be greater than the one she had shared with Dennis. She never got her end with Dennis and she was scared the same thing would happen with Jamie. She loved Jamie with her whole heart and knew it was real but…that didn't subdue her fear. As if sensing her fear, Jamie stopped rubbing her back and looked down at her. She looked up sensing his gaze.

"What?" she whispered.

"I don't know, I just, sensed something was wrong—are you okay?" he asked concernedly as he stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little scared," she admitted.

"Of what baby?" Jamie asked sincerely.

Lola reached up, cradled his cheek in her hand, and then ran her thumb over it, "I didn't get an end with Dennis—and I want one with you. If I don't get it…I don't know if I'll be bale to bounce like last time," she sighed out.

"You'll get your end," he reassured with a smile as he stroked her hair.

"How do you know?"

"Because I love you with everything I have," he whispered and was about to give her a gentle kiss when they heard a screeched and then a crash outside.

--

A/N: Okay, so I know it wasn't as long as I planned, but I'm trying to make my three-day deadline. I actually like this chapter very much and hope you guys do too. Some parts not BETAed. I posted this at 12:02am so I didn't technically make my three-day deadline, but come on, cut me some slack, eh?


	9. Understanding Hate and Love

A/N: Okay, so I love all of my reviewers! You guys are simply amazing. I am in immense pain right now. Both my shoulders and neck hurt and the insides of my thighs and legs are killings me. Basically, it hurts somewhere every time I move. Yeah, it's a lot of pain. **WARNING**: There is language and some smuttiness in this chapter.  
Song is _Misery Business_ by Paramore

Dedicated to **KK92** aka **Kell** because she is just hilarious and her ADDness has rubbed off on me. Plus, this chapter is basically for her sick entertainment :

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 9: Understanding Hate and Love**

**Lola's POV**

Just as Jamie was about to lean in to kiss me, we heard a loud screech and then a crash. I immediately jumped off of Jamie as my mother did with my dad and the four of us rushed to the door and outside where I saw something I wish I never had to.

I was now seventeen making Mercy's little sister, Hannah, sixteen with her driver's license. She had just started driving a couple weeks ago.

Outside, I saw her powder blue Toyota Camry wrapped around a light pole. I didn't even register the other car that had skidded to a stop by the curb. I ran as fast as I could to Hannah's side and opened the car door with much difficulty. My mom was soon by my side as Jamie and my dad went to the other car. Whoever was in that other car was someone who I hated with every fiber of my being without even knowing who it was.

I hated them for hurting Hannah.

**Jamie's POV**

I watched as Lola sprinted to the mess that was Hannah Gallagher's Toyota Camry. Jess tugged me and we started for the other car, but before we even got within five feet of it, I knew who was in the car and sped up, not because of worry, but because of anger towards my incompetent and probably drunk and delusional father, one Logan Huntzburger.

Jess, confused by my rapidly increasing speed I assumed, just shook his head and followed close behind me.

There were no dents, no scratches of any kind on Logan's car. The airbag hadn't even deployed. Logan was simply sitting in there, his head resting on the headrest and a lazy smile across his lips.

I was fuming by the time I reached the driver's side door. I whipped it open and used all my strength to jerk him out of the car violently. I pushed him into the middle and the street and delivered a solid punch to his mouth.

**Nobody's POV**

But Jess wouldn't have that. He pulled Jamie away, somewhere behind him and punched Logan as hard as he could in the nose, breaking it. He had waited for _years_ to do that.

Logan stumbled around unsteadily before trying to punch Jess back which Jess dodged. Jess returned by delivering a punch to his right eye and then his left. Logan sobered up because of the pain and retaliated by punching Jess in the face, splitting his lip open.

Jess wiped the back of his hand over his bleeding lip and punched Logan in the gut. Logan doubled over in pain and fell to the ground on his knees.

"God, you are the same jackass you were all those years ago," Jess sneered, "You're lucky I didn't kick your ass last time you were here," he kicked him, "How dare you even think about touching Rory? And don't expect to see Jamie anytime soon. You better believe I will be talking to Steph and making sure you have absolutely no custody and that both Jamie and Steph have a restraining order against you. Not to mention the lawsuit I'm gunna make sure to slap on you for reckless driving and endangerment. And that's not even the beginning of what you're going to go through if that little girl dies!"

"You don't have that power," Logan choked out painfully as his lip began to swell.

"You may be a Huntzburger, but my lawyer's a Dugrey meaning I'm just as fucking powerful as you jackass," Jess retorted.

"We'll have a reunion," Logan laughed bitterly, "I haven't seen Dugrey since military school."

Jess swiftly kicked him in the gut and Logan keeled over once more. Jess glared down at him and without another word, rushed over to his daughter, wife, and Hannah. Jamie just shook his head, two stray tears making their way down his face as he turned and ran towards his _real_ family.

He had only met Hannah a couple of times over the past few months, but she was a bright, bubbly girl. Not like her brother or sister in many ways, but you could tell they were family. She had Mercy's blonde hair and Travis' eyes. Everyone loved her because she always managed to brighten your day. Her smile was contagious and her laugh was music to anyone's ears.

Hannah had managed to painfully get herself out of the car and into Lola's lap. She had silent tears running down her cheeks and a small smile on her face.

"I love you guys," she rasped out as she reached for Lola and Rory's hands, "Take care of Mercy and Travis when I'm gone, eh? They're going to need some help dealing with this."

"No, Hannah, you can't leave us, not yet," Lola sobbed over her.

"It's okay Lace. If it's my time, it's my time. Don't cry over me," Hannah croaked out.

"Hannah, just hold on okay?" Rory pleaded with her, "The ambulance is on its way."

"I'll try guys, I really will," she promised, "I love you guys. And tell Mercy and Travis that I love them and my parents too, wherever they are."

"We will," Jess assured.

"And Jamie, you treat this damn girl well. If you don't, you'll have a helluva problem," Hannah threatened.

"I will, I promise," Jamie replied.

Twenty minutes later, the ambulance arrived. They lifted Hannah into the vehicle and let Rory ride with them as Jess followed behind in his car. Cops stayed behind to get Logan's statement and then also went to the hospital to get the statements of everyone else.

Hannah suffered a punctured lung, a broken collar bone, a severe blow to the head, and shattered almost every bone in her right leg. She had bruises ad scratches all over and was currently still knocked out from surgery. Mercy and Travis had come as soon as Lola had called them on the way to the hospital and her parents were on a plane home from Japan.

It had been six hours since the accident making it around eleven o'clock. The cops had taken everyone's statement except Hannah's and were waiting around for her to wake up.

Mercy and Travis had a chair on either side of Hannah's bed, their heads resting beside Hannah's hands. They'd both fallen asleep and the Mariano family plus Jamie stood on the outskirts of the room looking at their closest friends be in agony for their sister.

**Lola's POV**

I couldn't do anything but stare hopelessly at Hannah's frail form lying in the hospital bed. Hannah was always so lively and seeing her like this just makes my heart sink with sorrow.

I saw her eyes start to flutter and with a groan, she opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but couldn't. We all flocked to her sides as Mercy and Travis immediately perked up. I told Jamie to go get a doctor and he rushed out quickly in search of Dr. Ramon.

The cops waited until the doctor okay-ed it and then questioned Hannah. Once they got her statement, they filed a report and asked Hannah if she was pressing charges, she looked to mom and dad and at the nod of their heads, she told the officer that she was indeed pressing charges. The officers nodded and left the room. It was around twelve am by then so we decided it was time to return to Stars Hollow. Mercy and Travis were staying with Hannah in the hospital and Jamie was just staying at our house.

_**One Month Later**_

The case was open and shut. Logan was convicted in a criminal court and then taken to civil court where he also lost and owes Hannah five thousands dollars. Miss. Steph got full custody of Jamie and both she and Jamie got restraining orders against Logan.

Right now, Jamie and I were at his house for a change. Miss. Steph had insisted I come for dinner and stay the night seeing as we always housed and fed Jamie. Miss. Steph really wasn't a bad lady; it was Logan's influence that made her seem like a frigid bitch. And of course, she had to put up appearances for society, but she was actually very sweet. She and I had talked while Jamie was at Cameron's house helping him rearrange his room. Lola had opted for staying at his house, taking a nice shower, and dressing in Jamie's boxers and one of his comfy long-sleeved shirts.

I walked downstairs donning Jamie's black boxers and a light blue, long-sleeved shirt with my long black hair in tiny ringlet curls seeing as it was wet from the shower. I was smiling as I walked down the stairs running a hand through my hair as I made my way into the kitchen where Miss. Steph was perched with a bowl of ice cream in front of her.

"Hey Miss. Steph," I greeted with a smile, my head tilted to the side and my hands clasped together in front of me.

"Hey Hun," she greeted and patted the stool next to her, "Take a seat."

I obliged and pulled myself onto the stool next to her as she pushed a bowl of ice cream towards me, "Thanks," I said as I started eating.

"So, I know that Jamie probably has told you horrid things about me," she started.

"Oh, Miss. Steph…" I trailed off.

"No, no, it's quite alright dear," she insisted, "When I was with Logan, I was a very miserable person which caused me to be very calloused and cold with people. Now that Logan is gone, I'm so much happier. So, I'm trying to be a better person, but with the divorce it's still hard. I've been clean for three weeks—no alcohol—and I've been trying to spend more time with Jamie. I'm trying Lora," she finished. I assumed she was calling me Lora because according to society—thanks to my great-grandparents—Lora is my nickname.

"I understand Miss. Steph," I assured as I laid a hand on top of hers, "It's not that Jamie doesn't love you, he does, very much actually. He's just worried about you. He knows Logan is a bad influence on anybody. I know first hand. You know, with my mother, but really, Miss. Steph, you don't have to explain yourself to me. You seem like a lovely woman," I smiled at her and continued eating my ice cream.

Just as Miss. Steph continued to eat her ice cream, Jamie came in all sweaty from the foyer. The way the lights from the kitchen hit him, it made his skin glisten and I immediately smiled wickedly at him.

"Hey baby," he greeted as I hopped off my stool and walked over to him.

"Hey," I cooed quietly as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pull myself up in order to kiss him soundly, "How was Cam's?"

"Good, tiring," Jamie answered me, "Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie," Miss. Steph greeted warmly and I turned my head to look at her, coming down from my tip-toes.

"We're just going to go upstairs, we'll be down later to watch a movie if you want to join us," Jamie offered.

"Oh no, I'm going to bed," Miss. Steph shook her head, "You kids have fun and no funny stuff," she scolded, pointing a finger at us, but with a smile gracing her thin lips.

"Of course not," I smiled brightly and lightly pushed Jamie out of the doorway, "We'll see you in the morning Miss. Steph."

"See you," Miss. Steph returned and Jamie and I continue dour way to the stairs.

"What in the _hell_ was that?" Jamie asked as I pushed him to the stairs, "And why are you wearing my clothes?"

Stupid boys.

**Jamie's POV**

"One: I'll explain when we get upstairs," she kissed me, "Two: they're comfy," she smiled brightly and kissed me again.

"I love you," I replied and kissed her more soundly, pushing her against the railing of the stairs we had started to ascend.

I dipped down further to deepen the kiss as she weaved her hands into my hair and I resided my hands firmly on her waist. She ran her hands from my neck to my chest and then around my torso, pulling me closer to her. I ran my hands up and down her sides and then to her lower back, holding her firmly in place. Finally, we broke apart, both panting for breath.

"I love you, too," she smiled at me and tugged on my hand as she continued up the stairs.

_**Two Hours Later**_

We had decided to stay in my room and watch the movie so we were snuggled on my bed. I was laying flat on my back with Lola half on me and half on the bed on her stomach. Her left arm was thrown haphazardly across my stomach as the other one lay wrapped up underneath her. Her left leg was hitched, her knee thrown over my waist.

As she scratched up and down my side, I played with her hair, sometimes letting my fingers get tangled gently and brushing them against her scalp soothingly. Her head was nestled comfortably in the crook of my neck.

She sighed contently and sifted closer to me, "I love you," she breathed out and kissed my chest affectionately.

"I love you, too, baby," I replied and kissed the top of her head.

She yawned, "I have to call my mom before I go to bed."

"Who says we're going to bed," I retorted as I rolled us over so that I was hovering above her with a grin plastered to my face.

I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers. She smiled into the kiss and pushed my head down to deepen it. I ran my hand down her side all the way to her hip which elicited a gasp from her. I took this opportunity to slide my tongue into her mouth to which she responded immediately with her own tongue. She moved her hands to my back and explored all of the contours as I tangled one of mine in her hair.

She reached the hem of my shirt and slipped her hands underneath. The contrast of her cool hands on my warm skin made me groan. She smirked against my lips and managed to flip us so that he was straddling me. She dipped her head down and trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down my neck. I moaned slightly and decided enough was enough.

I flipped her over and trailed kisses from her cheek to her jaw to the spot between her neck and jaw to her neck and down to her collar bone. She moaned and whimpered the whole way down. When I reached her collar bone I stopped to bite and suckle the bone, leaving a hickey in my wake. I lifted my head and returned to her lips, my hands resting on her lips. I initiated a slow, sensual kiss as she tangled both her hands in my hair.

Finally, we broke apart, giving each other small pecks until I just collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her underneath my body weight. I peppered kisses on the side of her neck lazily.

She laughed, and I felt the rumple vibrate through her body, "Can we go to bed now?"

"Yeah," I granted and we slipped under the comforter.

Now normally we don't sleep in a bed together, but we were both very tired and didn't feel like moving, so we stayed in my bed. I rolled on my side with her back to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and tugged her close as she entwined our fingers together. Comfortable with our position, we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

_**Three Hours Later**_

**Lola's POV**

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

My phone rang out into Jamie's bedroom and we both groaned in annoyance.

"Nice ring tone," Jamie mumbled, "Turn it the fuck off," he finished grumpily.

"Sheesh Mr. Grumpy pants, give me some time to find it," I replied.

I got up from the bed, falling on the fall as I stepped down and crawling around looking for my pants. I found them and dug around in my pocket as the song continued irritably.

"Lo'," I said sleepily into the phone with a yawn.

"I hate you," someone slurred on the other line.

"Who the fuck is this?"

"Just kidding, you're my fucking hero," the mystery caller said, almost…giddily?

"Seriously—who is this?" I asked again.

"It's Colin silly," he answered with a laugh.

"Are you drunk Mr. Dugrey? Where are you?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I am and I am at Loren's vacation house out on the lake," Colin replied.

"Who the _hell_ are you talking to at fucking three in the morning?" Jamie grumped from the bed.

"Colin," I answered Jamie quickly, "Why are you at Loren's lake house?"

"'Cause you told me to talk to her," he started, "I called, we talked, she invited me here, we talked some more, we drank, we kissed, and then we fucked and well—here I am," he informed me and I could just see the sloppy smile on his face. Shithead.

"Okay, you need to go to sleep. Go back to bed, put on some boxers, and crash, okay?"

"Okay _mom_. I'll talk to you tomorrow babe," he replied.

"Alright, g'night," I said and hung up. I then collapsed on the floor in a tired mess, "Colin fucked Loren tonight."

"Good, he needed to get some ass," Jamie retorted and we promptly fell back asleep—me on the floor and Jamie on the bed.

--

A/N: Okay, so y'all can hate me. Anyway, I'm in a shitty mood because my computer has been frickin gay. This isn't very long and pretty boring, but it's all I could get out. I'm pretty sure I'm going to delete what I've written for the last chapter so yeah. I'm begging for reviews please because I really need the motivation right now. Twelve people have this on alert and I only get around five reviews a chapter. Anyway, I love everyone who reviews and I'll try my best to get out the next chapter. Press the pretty little button!


	10. Unstoppable Perfection

A/N: Okay, here's the last chapter! Hope you like it! It's going to be on the short side, but you'll get over it.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 10: Unstoppable Perfection**

**Nobody's POV**

_**Three Months Later**_

"As you know, there are six parts to this presentation," Miss. Cox began, "family, friends, appearance, personality, future aspirations and past. You have had almost nine months to prepare and your presentations will start today. Our first group is Lacie Mariano and Jamie Huntzburger."

Jamie and Lola rose from their seats and walked to the front of the class.

"Jamie, you may start first," Miss. Cox announced and he nodded.

"Lacie's full name is Lorelai Lacie Mariano. She has multiple nicknames given to her by various family members such as…"

Jamie went on to explain everything about Lola, her family, and her friends in detail to the class and Miss. Cox who seemed thoroughly impressed.

After Jamie finished his presentation, Lola started in on hers.

"Jamie's full name is Jameson Logan Huntzburger. Everyone calls him Jamie except…"

Lola went on to do exactly as Jamie had without putting as much emphasis on family.

When they were both done, it was silent for a few pregnant moments and then the class, including Miss. Cox, burst out in heavy applause. Lola beamed at Jamie and he grinned right back. They took their seats and watched as other groups got up and tried to outdo them—which simply couldn't be done.

Over the past nine months they had grown as close to each other as any one human being could be to another. It had come to the point where they could easily finish each other's sentences and often did things for each other without really thinking about it. For instance, when out at dinner, Jamie knew to have a table in the non-smoking section in the right back corner. It didn't matter what restaurant, Lola liked to be able to watch everyone in the restaurant she could without inhaling smoke. Oh and when Lola stayed over at Jamie's and Jamie had to leave, he would lay out a long-sleeved t-shirt and boxers before he left. Then Lola would take a shower, dress, and have ice cream with Miss. Steph.

It was simple things like these that brought them closer together. It was knowing each other in such detail that you could recite each other's past histories and all of their favorites that amazed people. But what really made their relationship a lasting, passionate-filled relationship was not knowing what the next kiss was going to feel like. Not knowing what the other was going to do next and being able to surprise each other still, after all these months. It was the feelings of a new relationship still imbedded into the routine they had come accustomed to that made them strong.

It was the way they could live by quotes. It was knowing that they weren't each other's first loves and that they may not be their last. Knowing that it was better to live in the moment then worrying about the future because they had each other—now—and they may not have that luxury in the future. They shared secret smiles and stolen kisses. They gave themselves to each other completely in all physical, emotional, and mental states.

Their family and friends could quite clearly see just how in love they were. They may have been young, but you can't deny love no matter how young it comes. If you had tried to tell anyone that knew them that they were just in that teenage false love, they would have laughed in your face and told you that you were blinder than a blind man. No matter how much that didn't make sense, it was something that Rory and Lorelai had come up with when Emily had questioned their love.

They were unstoppable.

Colin and Loren's relationship went no further than that night at her lake house and both were content with that. Colin eventually found a nice girl named Vanessa and delved into his own long-term relationship. Hannah recovered fully from the accident and Logan wasn't seen again by anyone. Then again, how could he possibly ever show his face again?

Mercy had recently started dating a guy from her school named Dave. He was sweet and that was exactly what someone like Mercy needed. Lola approved of him as did Hannah, Travis, Tony, Lola's parents, and Colin which were all the people that mattered most to Mercy.

Tony and Kacie were still working on their long-distance relationship. It was rocky, but they were trying to make it work. They were in love. Brent didn't stay with Jason very long at all. He wasn't exactly the relationship kind of guy, but Kacie and Lola were still his girls. After high school, Kacie and Brent planned to move in with each other and go to Hartford Community College together.

Rory and Jess and Lorelai and Luke were—of course—still going strong in Stars Hollow. Still madly in love and going to last forever.

As the bell rang, everyone stood to leave until Miss. Cox's voice interrupted, "Lacie, Jamie, could I talk to you please?"

Lola and Jamie sat back down and Miss. Cox waited for the rest of the students to leave before standing and going to sit on one of the desks in the row before Lola and Jamie's seats.

She was silent for a few moments before she found the words to speak, "That presentation was the best I've seen in all the years I've been giving out this assignment."

"Wow, uh, thanks Miss. Cox," Lola replied politely.

"No, thank you," Miss. Cox began again, "So do I understand it correctly that you two are dating?"

"Yes," Jamie answered.

"Well, I'm glad that my project could bring two people so close together," Miss. Cox smiled proudly and stood up, "You are dismissed."

"Thank you Miss. Cox—for everything. It's been a wonderful year," Lola said.

"You're welcome Ms. Mariano. I expect to see both of you in my class next year for Human Interaction II."

"Of course," Jamie smirked slightly and put an arm around Lola's waist as they made their way out of the room.

"Well, looks like we aced that class," Lola commented as they walked out of the front of the school to meet with Colin, Cam, Kacie, and Brent. It was a Friday. Every other Friday, Jamie, Lola, Colin, Mercy, Cam, Kacie, and Brent went out to dinner. It was a Friday for dinner so they were all meeting after school and then going to pick up Mercy.

"What did Cox want to talk to you about?" Cam asked as they reached the front steps.

"About our project presentations," Jamie answered.

"Why, did you bomb it?" Kacie asked.

"No, they kicked ass," Cam answered.

"She wanted to tell us it was the best she's seen in all the years she's given it out," Lola replied.

"Shitheads. You know how hard it is to please Miss. Cox?" Colin whined.

"Funny, that's what I called you when you called me that night I was over Jamie's," Lola replied with a smirk.

"Huh?" Colin said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. God, I was SO grumpy. It was fucking three in the morning," Jamie reminisced.

"I seriously don't remember what you're talking about," Colin reiterated.

"I think you were too drunk to remember," Lola said nonchalantly.

"Guys, seriously, what did I say?" he asked.

But everyone ignored him and continued to their respective cars.

A couple hours later they were all sitting around in the Mariano living room, just lazing around, before they went out to dinner.

Jamie was positioned comfortably in 'his' corner of the couch with Lola nestled unceremoniously between his legs—back to chest. Brent was situated at the other end with Kacie's head resting in his lap. Mercy was seated—strictly as friends only—in Colin's lap in the armchair while Cameron camped out in front of the coffee table with the remote in hand.

"Mm, baby I'm tired," Lola moaned out as Jamie rubbed small circles on her stomach.

"I know," Jamie cooed quietly in her ear, kissing just to the side of her ear.

"They're going to last forever," Mercy whispered to Colin.

"I know," Colin whispered back and kissed Mercy's temple.

"Where are we eating? I want food!" Cam disturbed the silence.

"Way to disturb the quiet, Cam," Kacie groaned.

Cam stuck his tongue out at her and Kacie did it right back.

"I'm hungry, too," Brent semi-whined.

Kacie patted him on the stomach playfully, "Don't be a baby."

"Eh, I'm hungry, too," Colin agreed.

"Me too," Jamie reiterated, "but Lola's sleeping."

"So is Mae," Colin said.

"Well wake them up because I'm starving," Kacie announced and sat up on the couch.

Jamie coaxed Lola out of sleep by rubbing her arms up and down and whispering in her ear. Colin simply picked Mercy up and stood her up on her feet and whispered to her.

Soon enough, the teens were on their way to the diner for dinner not wanting to go to the trouble of driving somewhere. They chatted happily about their summer plans on their trek to the diner.

Jamie, his mom, and Lola were going to spend a week on a cruise in the Bahamas and then two weeks after they got home, Rory, Jess, Lorelai, Luke, Tony, Lola, Jamie, Mercy, Travis, and Colin were going to take a plane to Maryland and stay two weeks in Ocean City.

Kacie, Brent, and Kacie's parents were spending a week at the lake and while Jamie and Lola were on the cruise, Colin and Cam were staying at their parent's houses in Martha's Vineyard.

"Okay, how come you guys get to have the good vacations?" Kacie asked Jamie and Lola.

"Uh, because we're spoiled," Lola tried with a smile, "I can ask if everyone can come with us to Ocean City. I hear it's really fun down there. We can get two condos. One for the adults and the other for the kids," she shrugged.

"Hm, that could be fun," Brent conceded.

"I'll talk to my mom and dad," Lola said and they continued to the diner.

As they reached Luke's, they filed in and brought three tables together much to Luke's dismay. Rory and Jess walked in a short hour later to have dinner with Lorelai after work.

"Hey mom, dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lola asked as they were about to sit down.

"Sure sweets," Rory granted and walked behind the curtain where stairs lead up to the abandoned apartment upstairs.

"What's up Lace?" Jess asked once they had reached midway up the stairs.

"Well, you know how we're going to Ocean City this year?" Lola asked.

"Yup," Jess replied.

"Well, since none of us are going on a vacation all together, I was thinking that we could get two condos: one for the adults and one for the kids and just all go down. What do you think?"

"Well, we'll have to talk about it with their parents and each other, but it sounds like a great idea," Rory announced after simply looking at Jess for confirmation.

**Lola's POV**

I squealed excitedly and hugged both of my parents. They hugged me back and kissed my head.

"I love you guys," I whispered.

"Love you, too Lee," they said back.

Lee was one of my older nicknames from when I was just a baby and my younger friends couldn't say my name very well. So, they just called me Lee. It was something that anyone could call me at any given time seeing as that's what everyone used to call me.

I smiled at them and went back out to our tables. I nodded my head yes and the table burst out in cheers.

So it was settled, this summer vacation was going to be awesome. I was spending time with my friends while also enjoying my family.

**Jamie's POV**

So it's settled, I have the best girlfriend on the planet. I couldn't dream up someone better for me.

Lola walked over to me beaming and plopped down in my lap, her arm hanging over my shoulders, and kissed me. I kissed her back as I placed my hands on her waist.

She pulled back, "I love you," she was smiling like an idiot.

"I love you, too," I responded and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I have dance at eight tomorrow until eleven and then I have gym at twelve until five. Will you drive me? Mom has work and dad just got another manuscript. Tony won't be home until—"

I cut her off with a kiss, "You don't have to give me reasons baby, I'll do it."

She smiled again and gave me another kiss. God, I love her smile.

**Jamie and Lola's POV**

Perfect.

--

A/N: Okay, so that's it. Highly doubt I'll do a sequel seeing as I didn't get many reviews for this so this is it unless I get like a million reviews asking for one which won't happen. I have a new story idea written down, but I don't know if I'll write it seeing as not many people reviewed this story. Tell if you want me to if you review. I'm afraid my writing skills have degraded or something. If you have ideas for stories and would like to see them, tell me and I'll try and write them. Maybe I'll stick to ONESHOTS. Well, tell me your opinions! Press the pretty little button!

**Thanks go to:**

**rainydaze1313  
RBDFAN**-as per usual. I love you!**  
RIP GG and VM  
hollowgirl22**-yet another story you have supported of mine. Love ya!**  
Goddess of the Rain Pixie**-thank you for the helpful comments.**  
Literati and naley forever**-always.**  
glamourgirl2  
gilmoregirl913  
KK92**-long ADD rambles are your thing. Haha, you rubbed off on me! Thanks for the long reviews.**  
Curley-Q**-as always. I love you!**  
gilmorefanforever  
LadySeminole29**-thanks so much for the constructive criticism and comments.**  
purpleribbons**-my favorite. _smiles_ See you next chapter you post!**  
**


End file.
